Topaz comes in two colors
by notebook129
Summary: Two years after "Orange is my new favorite color". Mikey decides to pop a certain question for his favorite 17-and-a-half year old, and things get hectic. Meanwhile, Leo spies Miwa on the streets after disappearing two years ago. What's going to happen? And who's trying to delay the youngest turtle's wedding, even to the point of attempts on the groom's life? LeoxMiwa, MikeyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I've been asked to make a sequel to "Orange is my new favorite color". So, here it is! Please review!**

April's POV:

I sighed as Mikey kneeled in front of me. Even at eighteen, he can still pull off those puppy dog eyes. "Alright, Mikey. What do you need?"

"I need you to find out something from Kit for me. I don't care how you find out, but I really need to know. And you can't tell her the real reason why."

I frowned. "_You_ want _me_ to _lie_ to _your girlfriend_?" That's not like Mikey at all. "What exactly do you need to know?"

He turned scarlet and nervously tapped his fingers together. "Well, I'm eighteen...and she'll be eighteen next month...so..." He looked up at me desperately. "I need to know her ring size!"

My eyes widened. "You mean you're going to pop the question?"

Mikey nodded. "Please don't tell!"

"I won't!" A smile appeared on my face, and I jumped over and hugged him. "OH MY GOSH MIKEY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" At that moment we were both glad that we were the only ones in the lair. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

"Hey! April, chill! She hasn't even said yes or no yet!"

"Oh, she'll say yes! MIKEY'S GOING TO GET MARRIED! MIKEY'S GOING TO GET MARRIED!" I fist-pumped the air. "WOOHOO!"

* * *

Okay, April. Stay calm. Act natural. I walked over to Heather and smiled. "Hey, Kit!"

She smiled back. "Hey April! What's up?"

"Well...I...need to know your...ring size!"

She looked at me confusedly. "My ring size?"

"Yeah...I have some old costume rings and I was wondering if any of them would fit you."

"Oh!" Heather nodded. "Okay! I'm a size seven." She hugged me. "Thanks, April!"

* * *

Mikey's POV:

Seven, huh? I still can't believe I've got the guts to do this! I walked into Donnie's lab. "Hey, Donnie? Could I borrow your laptop?"

Donnie looked up at me and frowned. "Why?"

"Because...I...need to find out...um..." How am I supposed to tell him? It was hard enough telling April! "I kinda need to know...where a good jewelry shop is."

"Can't you just look on your next patrol?"

Fail.

I shook my head. "I'm looking for something really special, but I need to find out how much it'll cost."

"Really? What is it?"

Fail. Again.

"I...can't say."

Donnie turned back to his work. "Well, then I can't help you."

"Please, Donnie! You gotta!" I clasped my hands together. "Please?"

"Not unless I know what it is."

I sighed. "Fine. But you gotta promise not to tell anyone!"

Donnie nodded, and I bent down to whisper in his ear. "It's an engagement ring."

He stared at me for a moment as it registered in his brain. "A WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET AN EN-mpfh!"

I covered his mouth. "What part of 'keep it secret' did you not understand?!" I frowned. "Alright, Donnie, I'm gonna let you go. You are going to be quiet, and you are not going to scream your head off. Got it?"

He gave a small nod, and I let him go. He was shocked. "You're really going to ask her?"

"Yeah. Can I use your computer now?"

Donnie smiled. "As long as I get to help plan the reception when she says yes."

"You mean IF she says yes."

"No, I mean WHEN. She's going to say yes."

I sighed. "I sure hope so, Donnie."

* * *

Heather's POV:

For some reason, people are acting weird around me today. April seems ready to do a cartwheel at any moment, Mikey seems tense about something, and Donnie just smiles and nods whenever he sees me. So...what's going on?

Leo, Raph, Splinter, and mom all seem normal, so I'm guessing they don't know. I walked over to where Mikey was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Mike."

He jumped. "Ah! Kit! You nearly scared me out of my shell! How did you sneak up on me like that?!"

I shrugged. "Ninja thing, I guess. So, what's up?" I said, sitting next to him.

"Not much."

"You still haven't changed. I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...don't want to talk about it." Mikey didn't seem depressed when he said that, so I decided not to press the issue.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Kit, I'm curious, but what's your dream vacation?"

I thought about it for a little while. "Hmm...how about...Oh! I know!"

"What?"

"My dream vacation is to go to Paris with my boyfriend." I giggled. "But that's impossible, right?"

Mikey kissed my cheek. "Hey, dreams do come true, you know."

I leaned on his shoulder and smiled. "I know mine did. I got a caring boyfriend that doesn't care that I'm a video game freak and who won't leave me to stare after other girls."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Love you, Kit."

"Love you too, Mike."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikey has to ask for permission, and Miwa shows up! Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

I am so lucky April's my friend! She and Donnie decided to take Heather out shopping so I could tell everyone else what I wanted to do.

I was currently sitting down at the table with Splinter and Mrs. Jade. Splinter looked at me curiously. "What is it you wanted to speak to us about, Michelangelo?"

I shifted nervously in my chair. "Well...um...uh..." I took a deep breath. _Focus, Michelangelo._ "Master Splinter, Mrs. Jade, I need to talk to you about something really important."

I clasped my hands together and set them on the table. "You know that Kit and I have been dating for two years. And you know that I love her, and would never do anything to hurt her." _Here it comes... _"I'd like to ask permission to take her as my wife."

Splinter looked serious. "Michelangelo, marriage is not an issue to be taken lightly. It is not something that can be thrown away the moment you see fit. Marriage is forever."

"I know, sensei."

"Are you sure she is the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with?"

I nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

"Very well." He said. "I see no reason to stand in the way."

Mrs. Jade had been silent the entire discussion, but I need her approval, too. "Mrs. Jade, what do you say?" I asked nervously.

Mrs. Jade sighed. "Mikey, you've been very good to my daughter in the time you've known her. But Yoshi's right. Marriage is forever. I need your promise that you'll always be there for her, whenever she needs you. I'm not always going to be around for her, and she needs someone to depend on. Do you promise?"

I nodded. "I promise! And you can ask my brothers; I NEVER break a promise."

She gave me a small smile. "Take care of my little girl, Michelangelo."

"I will...mom."

* * *

Leo's POV:

That night, we out on patrols solo. I need time to myself for a change. I ran across the rooftops to my favorite stargazing spot, sat down and sighed.

_Nice to finally be alone. Honestly, I don't know ho I stand being the oldest sometimes. Raph yelling that he should be in charge, Donnie dragging me in for his latest invention, Mikey's pranks...it's good to have a little break._

My thoughts were interrupted by a girl's battle cry. It sounded...oddly familiar, yet distant. I pressed the button on my watch, and jumped down into a nearby alley. I'd been the first of my brothers to master ninjitsu without shells, and was proud of it.

Several Foot Ninja were surrounding a person in the streets. I moved in closer, silently unsheathing my Katana blades. I smirked. I needed a bit of fun. "HEY! FOOT!"

The ninjas spun around. I charged, swinging right and left, until all twelve of them were unconscious. I sheathed my swords. "And that is how to have some fun."

"Thanks, whoever-you-are, but I had it covered."

I still feel like I know that voice. I turned around, and froze.

She was nineteen, and had black chin-length hair with blonde streaks. Even though her red and black makeup was gone, and she was an adult, I still recognized her. "K-Karai?!"

Karai scowled. "I am NOT Oroku Karai. That may have been the case two years ago, but not now."

"Well..." I frowned. "Then who are you?"

"My name is Hamato Miwa!"

I stared. "N-no! You can't- I mean, you can, but- how is that possible?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Who are you? I know your voice from somewhere, but I've never seen your face before in my life."

I smiled and pressed the button. She gasped as my disguise faded. "Leonardo?!"

"In person." I said. "Now, why did you say you were Miwa?"

She sighed, and told me everything. About Shredder's lies. About Splinter's battle. About April's side of the story. And, somewhat sheepishly, about the picture she swiped from me. When she was done, I held my hand out to her. She frowned. "What are you doing?"

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the nearest manhole cover. "Taking you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I'm sure my brothers want to meet their older sister. Well, Raph might not, but he'll warm up eventually. Mikey'll like you right away, and Donnie might sulk for a bit, but he gets over things like that really quickly."

Miwa stopped. "What about Splinter?"

I smiled. "Sensei's a really understanding guy. He'll be more than happy to have his daughter back."

Miwa sighed, and followed me down the sewers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miwa meets her father. Please review!**

Miwa's POV:

I was hesitant as I followed Leo down to his lair. Raph I know would throw a fit, Donnie would probably ignore me, and Mikey would probably be quick to trust me. April would talk to me normally, but still be wary. Heather...I don't know. I barely know anything about her.

The one I'm worried about is Splinter.

What will he do? Yell? Ignore me? Disown me? I've caused him nothing but trouble all my life. I'm going to do the only thing I can do. I'll apologize. Even if he won't forgive me, I won't feel as guilty.

Leo opened the door to the lair. "Here we are."

Okay, I've gotta admit, I wan't expecting this. Before I always figured that the turtles lived in some of the older, dryer pipes. Not an abandoned train station. They fixed up the place pretty nicely, too. They had a T.V., and a couch, and a few arcade games...you get the picture. Essentially, they live a lot cleaner than I thought they did.

Mikey and Heather were playing a Wii game...Super Smash Bros Brawl, I think. Raph was beating up a punching bag, and Donnie was nowhere to be seen. Probably in his lab.

Leo cupped his hands around his mouth. "Guys! I'm home!"

"Took you long enough." Raph muttered before looking our way. His eyes froze on me. "Wait...is that...Karai?! It is her! What is _she_ doing down here?!"

Leo sighed. "Raph, wait-"

"No, you wait! You just let Shredder's daughter IN OUR LAIR! What were you thinking?!"

Mikey shrugged. "Hey, at least he found her. Now she's not missing anymore!"

"That doesn't nullify the fact that he let KARAI in OUR HOME!"

Leo glared at his little brother. "Well, I'm taking her to see Master Splinter whether you like it or not."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into what looked like a dojo. A really nice dojo. There was a scene of a ninja vs. samurai battle on the walls, and a large tree towards the back of the room. Leo let my hand go. "Wait here." He said, before going into a room behind the tree.

I knelt on the ground. _Splinter's going to hate me. I've done nothing but try to hurt him and his family. That alone is enough to throw me out, let alone the fact that I was associated with Shredder._

The door opened, and Splinter walked out. I bowed. _Here goes nothing. _"Master Splinter...I'd like to apologize. Over the time I've been in New York, I've been a threat to your family. I've been lied to by Shredder about my identity, but that does not excuse my actions. I still had a choice. I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be your daughter."

"Stand up." Splinter said. I obeyed immediately, not making eye contact. I expected him to say something along the lines of "We cannot trust you, get out of my sight" or something like that. But he surprised me.

He hugged me.

My eyes opened wide. "Sir?"

"I do not care about the past." He said. "The only thing that matters is that you are home, Miwa."

I returned the hug. "Thank you...father."

I've finally found where I truly belong.

* * *

Raph's POV:

I was watching from the door. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS?! Leo just shows up with Karai, waltzes into our lair, and now she's SPLINTER'S DAUGHTER?! What did I miss here?

Y'know...now that I think about it, who'd marry Shredder anyways? And if he was never married, he'd never have a kid. Which means he had to steal her from somewhere. But that doesn't dispute the fact that Karai-Miwa-whatever, was trained by him! She could be setting us up!

I'm keeping an eye on her. If she does one thing to hurt my family, she's going down, regardless of who she is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miwa gets used to things...like the HM test. Please review!**

Miwa's POV:

My room's pretty nice. I mean, it's no hotel room, but it's way better than I expected from the sewers. And WAY better than where I lived on the streets. I had a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand, and Leo made sure they weren't going to break or anything. He's actually pretty handy.

I was about to try them out, but Leo held up his hand. "Not yet."

"Why?" I said. "It looks nice and sturdy. What's wrong?"

"In our house, there's a rule about bedroom furniture. It all has to survive an HM test."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Leo just smiled. "You'll see in a minute." He stood up, then paused. "You might want to stand against the wall for this."

I nodded and backed away from the furniture. Leo cupped his hands around his mouth. "MIKEY! PIZZA'S HERE!"

Suddenly, an orange and green blur rocketed into the room. Mikey was jumping everywhere. "WHERE WHERE WHERE?! WHERE'S THE PIZZA?!" He pulled open drawers, looked under wood, and jumped on top of things. Now I see why Leo wanted me against the wall. As the youngest turtle bounced on the bed, one of the legs broke. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on the floor. "Ow..."

Leo helped him to his feet. Mikey sighed. "You mean this was one of those HM tests?"

"Yep."

"Aww...I'm going to the kitchen for some real pizza." He walked away, disappointed.

Leo smiled. "And that...is a Hyper Mikey test."

"A Hyper Mikey test?" I laughed.

"Hey, it works. Now, I'm gonna fix this, so why don't you explore the place a bit? You know, get used to things?"

I nodded, and left the room. So...where now?

I looked around and spotted the kitchen. I'm not hungry, but it sounds like someone's in there. Alright, it's settled! Kitchen first!

I walked in. Heather and April were eating pepperoni pizza, and Mikey was eating...pizza. Wait, what's on it? "Hey, guys."

Mikey grinned. "Hey, Karai!"

"Miwa."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

Heather and April stared at me. "Miwa?!"

Great. Another awkward moment. "Yeah...April, remember in the car two years ago when you told me Splnter's side of the story?"

She nodded.

"Well, I interrogated Shredder. I'm the one that disappeared."

Heather smiled. "That's so great! Not that you disappeared, I mean, but it's nice to have another girl around! So far it's just been me, Mom, and April. And who knows? Maybe you can play video games against me and Mikey! This is gonna be awesome!"

I crossed my arms. "I've never really played video games before."

Mikey and Heather were shocked. "YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED VIDEO GAMES?!" They jumped to their feet and grabbed my hands.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

Mikey smiled. "To play MarioKart, of course!"

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I walked out of my lab to watch Mikey and Heather play MarioKart. Their races are always entertaining, because they both know the shortcuts and are always ramming the computer players off the sides of the track.

When I got to the living room, I stopped short. Mikey and Heather were playing alright. But it was who was sitting next to my brother's girlfriend that caught my attention. "Karai?!"

She shook her head as she raced. "I'm...not Karai anymore...Gah! Stupid red shell!...my name...is...Miwa...HAH! TAKE THAT, PEACH!"

I was stunned. "Miwa?!"

"Yeah, shocked me too." Raph said behind me. He frowned and whispered so only I could hear. "She might be Splinter's daughter, but I still don't trust her. I'm going to keep my eye on her until I'm satisfied."

I shugged. "Works for me."

* * *

Miwa's POV:

Okay, MarioKart is fun. After I came in second on Banana cup, I put down my controller. "Alright, I'm hungry. You guys keep playing without me."

Mikey gave me a thumbs up, and he and Heather started Star cup.

I walked to the kitchen for some (hopefully normal) pizza. As I sat down, I saw Raph walk in. He's suspicious of me. Just like Leo said he would be. I didn't think the hothead would actually be following me around though. Meh, I'll live with it. I grabbed a slice and looked at him. "Problem?"

"Yeah." He said. "You."

I rolled my eyes. "Kinda guessed that."

Raph just scowled. "Then you know why."

"Yup. You don't trust me."

"Can you blame me?!" He said, clenching his fists. "You ditched us in a Kraang base with Justin, and broke Leo's heart! Then you got his hopes up again by saying you wanted an alliance! Are you doing it again?! Why do you enjoy emotionally killing my older brother?!"

I frowned. "I did what now? I _don't _enjoy quote "Emotionally killing" Leo. Heck, I didn't think he felt anything towards me back then! I didn't see us as friends, and I didn't think he did either!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Just let me warn you. You come after any of my brothers, I'll come after you, hear me?"

Whoa. Deja vu. "Loud and clear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Karai finds out Mikey's plan, and agrees to keep the secret. Afterwards, they all train in the dojo. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

I woke up really early the next morning. I don't normally, but I need time to plan. I sat down at the kitchen counter with a map of NYC, a red pen, and a notebook.

_Let's see...there's one here...and this one's over here..._

As I circled stores and wrote their addresses, I didn't notice someone come up behind me.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

I fell out of the chair. "GAH!" I looked up. "Miwa! You scared me outa my shell!"

Miwa smirked. "Apparently." She held out her hand, and helped me up, then glanced at the table. "Why are you circling jewelry stores?"

"Um..." Great. Now I have to tell my big sister. "Well...I...need to buy something."

She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, shooting me a look that said "explain".

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Miwa...if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone? 'Cause Leo, Raph, and Kit don't know yet. And you CAN'T tell Kit."

"Sure. No problem. I'm good at keeping secrets."

I motioned for her to come closer, then whispered what I was planning to buy. Her eyes lit up. "Whoa. You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you've come to the right kunoichi." She crossed her arms and smiled. "I know the area pretty well, AND I can find out the stuff Kit likes easy. So, what do you want to know?" She said, picking up the notebook and pen.

I sighed. "Well, her ring size is seven. I know that. I need to know her favorite gemstone and favorite cut of it."

"Cut?"

"Yeah. I watch the jewelry store commercials between shows sometimes. There's princess cut, and brilliant, and emerald, and teardrop..."

Miwa nodded. "Alright. Anything else, or is that it?"

"Well...I'm not going to ask the specifics until she says yes...so, yeah. No more."

"Okay. I'll leave the notebook on your bed."

I ran up and hugged her. "Thanks Miwa! You're the best!"

* * *

Miwa's POV:

Okay. I can figure this stuff out easy. Growing up with Shredder, you learn how to get information out of people without them realizing it.

I walked up to the counter for breakfast. Mikey was cooking. "Alright guys! Omelet pizza, or pizza omelet?"

I frowned. "What's the difference?"

"Aw..." He sighed. "I thought that since you were new, that would get you."

"Hey guys!" Heather said as she walked in. She walked up to Mikey and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Mike!"

He blushed. "Morning, Kit."

I smirked. Man, they are far gone! As Mikey cooked the omelet pizza, his girlfriend sat next to me. "Hey, Miwa! You gonna train this morning?"

"Train?"

"Yeah. In the dojo. Splinter teaches us every morning."

I smiled. "Looks like I have plans this morning, then."

* * *

I walked into the dojo to see Leo already practicing his strikes. He didn't notice me, so I decided to get his attention. "Hey Leo."

"AH!" He jumped, tripping and falling to the ground. I picked up his Katana as it skidded over to me.

"Y'know, ninjas are supposed to be ready for anything. I didn't even sneak in here."

Leo stood up, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Miwa. Um...what's got you in here so early?"

"Oh, nothing." I handed his sword back. "Just curious as to when training starts."

"At 8:30." He smiled. "Hey, maybe later...we could...do an activity together?"

I laughed. "An activity?"

"Yeah! You and me...in a place...for some time." He facepalmed. "Dangit, I'm bad at talking."

I smirked. "You got that right. So, what exactly do you want to do?"

Leo stared at the ground. "I was thinking maybe going to Murakami-san's noodle shop for dinner...sound good?"

"Great." I pulled out my smaller Katana, the one thing from Shredder I had kept. "You want to train while we wait for the others?"

"Sure!"

* * *

About two hours later, Splinter walked in. He smiled. "I am pleased to see the two of you sharpening your skills so eagerly. Leonardo, please get your brothers. They are late for practice."

"Hai, sensei."

Leo sheathed his blades and ran off. I bowed respectfully. "Ohayou, father."

"Ohayou. Tell me, Miwa, how has Shredder trained you?

I frowned. "You mean my level or the methods he used?"

"The methods."

"Well," I said. "He'd put me in a dark room about the same size as this, and I would fight several Foot ninja blindly. Sometimes he'd put Bradford in, too. That idiot could never silence his footfalls."

Splinter nodded. "It seems you will need to get used to the way I teach. You will observe the one-on-one battles I arrange, then fight the victor."

"Hai, sensei."

Just then, Leo returned with the other turtles, April, and Heather. Raph was dragging Mikey by the mask tails, and the orange-clad terrapin was saying something about how he needed to get back to his pizza. We all knelt in a row, Leo next to me on my left.

Leo looked up. "So, sensei, is it singles or doubles today?"

"It will be single battles today." Splinter said. "Heather, Michelangelo, you are first."

They got up and went into position. Mikey had his nunchucks tucked under his arms. "Don't think that because you're my girlfriend I'll go easy on you."

Heather swung the sheath off her short spear. "Wasn't expecting you to."

"Hajime!" Splinter called.

Mikey was deadly fast, but overconfident. Heather, on the other hand, was strong and swift. She easily knocked the nunchucks out of his hands and pointed the speartip at his throat.

"Yame!"

Mikey frowned. "I was distracted!"

"By what?" Heather asked.

"You! Why do I always end up losing to my girlfriend?!"

As he came to sit down, Donnie stood up.

"Hajime!"

"So," I whispered to Leo. "Who normally wins?"

"Usually it's me or Raph, and, if she's upset about something, Kit."

"Yame!"

Donnie won. Apparently Heather wasn't upset. April stood up and unfolded her tessen. "Alright, Donnie, give me all you got!"

"Hajime!"

April came pretty close to winning, pinning Donnie to the ground, but he kicked her off and pointed his blade at her neck. I didn't even know his Bo had a blade. He should use it more often.

"Yame!"

Leo stood up next. He flashed me a smile as he brought out his twin Katana.

"Hajime!"

Leo did a backflip as Donnie tried to swipe at him. In one slash, he cut the Bo clean in half. The purple-banded turtle gulped, and Leo pinned him to the ground, his blades forming an X.

"Yame!"

As Raph stood up, I started whispering to Heather. "So, Kit, I'm just curious, but what's your favorite gemstone?"

She blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, you see, I know a lot about everyone else, but nothing about you. So I figured I'd start on a friendly note and not be too intrusive."

"Oh."

"My favorite's a teardrop-cut opal. What's yours?" _If I include the cut, she will too._

"Brilliant cut topaz."

"Yame!" Splinter called. I sighed.

"Looks like I'm up next."

It was me versus Raph. I brought out my Katana and smirked. "You ready, tough guy?"

Raph returned the look. "Sure am, princess."

"Hajime!"

I automatically saw Raph's tactics. He was trying to use brute strength. Hah! I don't even need my sword for this! I saw his confusion as I sheathed it, and used that to my advantage. I quickly darted around him. I took two fingers and jabbed certain pressure points, and he collapsed.

"Yame!"

I winked at Leo, and his eyes immediately dropped to the floor. I wonder why?

Raph groaned as he stood up. "M-Miwa cheated!"

"How so?" I challenged.

"Hitting pressure points is cheating!"

"A ninja uses their surroundings to their advantage. You just lost. Admit it."

Splinter walked up and put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "She is right, my son. If you or any of your brothers had used the same tactics, I would not count that as cheating."

Raph glared at me and cracked his knuckles. "I'll get you next time, Miwa. Just you wait."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**You all know the episode "Karai's Vendetta", right? I've been thinking that it would be bound to stir up some guilty memories if Karai were to go back to Murakami's Noodle Shop. Please review!**

Leo's POV:

I was locked in my room, getting ready and feeling extremely happy. I was taking Miwa on a date! Well...sort of. I bet she doesn't see it as a date, but I still get alone time with her!

I washed and ironed my mask, and put on fresh bandages around my hands, wrists, and feet.

If I were taking her anywhere else, I'd use my T-watch, as Mikey calls it. But this is Mr. Mirakami-san's shop. He knows who-what-I am.

I put on my bandana, winked at the mirror, and left to get Miwa.

* * *

Miwa's POV:

I frowned as I stared in the mirror in my room. My hair was a mess! Normally, I wouldn't care. Normally, the one mature guy in this house who trusted me (notice I said mature) wasn't going out of his way to take me to a noodle shop. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in!"

Leo walked in. "Hey, Miwa, you ready?"

I rolled my eyes. _"I'm _ready. _My hair, _on the other hand, isn't. Stupid brush keeps catching."

He came up behind me and smiled at me through the mirror. "Mind if I help?"

"Knock yourself out. Just make sure Baxter Stockman takes the bill for the diamond-tipped knife you'll need."

He gave a soft chuckle, and ran the brush through lightly. I winced as he caught a knot. He sighed. "You're a tenderhead, aren't you?"

"What?"

"A tenderhead. Kit's one too. It just means that when you tug on small knots, your skin's sensitive enough to make it hurt more."

I raised an eyebrow. "You been hanging out with Donnie lately?"

"Maybe."

"It shows."

"Oh well."

Leo set the brush down, and instead ran his fingers through my hair. Whenever he found a knot, he gently parted the strands so that I wouldn't feel a thing.

He smiled. "All done."

I ran my hand through my hair. It hasn't felt this smooth since I quit the Foot Clan! "Thanks, Leo."

"No problem."

* * *

As we walked to the noodle shop, I frowned. This place felt very deja-vuish. I saw the sign, and a memory came up.

_"Okay, let's see what these pizza potstickers are all about."_

_I reached over and picked up one of the pizza gyoza off April's plate. I popped it in my mouth. "Mmm! Best dumpling ever!"_

_April smiled. "I know, right?"_

_I pushed my bowl over to her. "Now, you try mine."_

_"What is it?" She asked as she dipped the spoon in._

_"Suppon nabe."_

_She lifted the spoon to her face and blew on it. I smirked._

_"Turtle soup."_

_April froze just before it touched her lips._

I stopped in my tracks. No way was I going in there. Murakami-san would no doubt remember me. I hadn't eaten turtle soup since I left, but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty. After all, the turtles are my family now.

"Miwa?"

I looked up to see Leo's sapphire eyes looking at me in concern. He took a step towards me. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "Leo, I'm sorry, but I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

I sighed. Might as well tell him before Murakami does. "Um...Leo, Splinter's Japanese, which means you speak Japanese, right?"

He nodded. "I still don't see why-"

"Two words. _Suppon nabe."_

Leo paled. "Turtle soup..." He whispered. I nodded.

"I haven't had any since I left Shredder...you hate me now, right?"

He shook his head. "No. Just...wow. That had to hurt to say to me." He said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry. I'll keep it secret." He looked at me a little sick. "You...don't still want any, do you?"

I shook my head. "No way! I'm off it for life!"

He gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. Y'know, this would be best if it stayed between you and me. Donnie and Raph would get really sick, and Mikey would hide from you forever."

"I've got no problems not telling your brothers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Donnie finds out something about the Kraang, and Mikey asks...a question. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

Lunch came around. The girls were out buying stuff for Miwa's room, Leo was eating leftover pizza gyoza from last night, and Raph was feeding Spike. Donnie was holed up in his lab, gleaning information off that USB chip Mrs. Jade swiped from the Kraang two years ago. Apparently it's got, like 48GB _full. _I have no idea what the GB stands for, but it sounds big.

Donnie ran into the kitchen excitedly. "Guys! Guys! You've gotta come see this!"

Raph groaned. "What is it now, Donnie?"

"Something that could change the entire future for us turtles! Especially about our love-life!"

Leo and I were suddenly interested. If whatever Donnie found out would change my love life, I needed to know. "So, is this a _good_ future or a _bad_ future?"

"Well, it sort of depends..."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, everyone's going, so I should too. You don't even have to say it, Leo."

Leo frowned. "I wasn't!"

"Yeah, you were, and I know it."

We all followed Donnie to his lab and looked over his shoulder. Donnie clicked some stuff. "Check this out. Apparently the Kraang have been doing experiments with mutant and normal animal offspring."

"Say what now?" I asked.

"Mutants mate animals and have babies."

"Sicko..."

Donnie nodded. "They're the Kraang. They ARE sicko. Anyways, back to my point. Apparently all the offspring born resemble their mutant parent, since the mutagen already is in their veins."

Raph crossed his arms. "So. what exactly does that mean?"

Donnie facepalmed, and sighed. "It means if one of us ever decides to get married and start a family, all the kids are going to be mutant turtles like us."

"Oh." We all said in understanding. Suddenly, a question popped into my mind.

"Hey, Donnie?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

I looked at him curiously. "How are babies ma-"

"GO ASK SPLINTER!" All three of them yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay! Geez, if you wanted me gone, you coulda just said so."

I walked out of the lab and over to the dojo. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "MASTER SPLINTER!"

Splinter walked out of his room. "What is it, Michelangelo?"

"Well, sensei," I said. "I asked my brothers, but they said to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"How are babies made?"

Splinter sighed. "I should have known this day would come."

* * *

Heather's POV:

When we got back, April went to help Miwa unpack, while I went to look for the guys.

Leo was in the dojo...

Donnie was in his lab (no surprise there)...

Raph was punching the practice dummy...

Where's Mikey?

Was he in the kitchen?

Nope.

Bathroom?

Nope.

Living room?

Nope.

I finally found him lying on his bed, staring off into space. "Mikey?"

He didn't stop staring at the ceiling. "Hey Kit."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

I frowned. "Something's wrong. Leo change the channel again?"

"No."

"Raph hit you?"

"Nada."

"Donnie kick you out of the lab?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Then what?"

Mikey sat up, and I sat next to him. He looked at me somewhat stunned. "Master Splinter gave me this lecture the boys are calling "The Talk" about...girls."

I laughed. "Awkward much?"

"Tell me about it!"

"I remember when my mom gave me that talk. Couldn't sleep the rest of the night." I looked at him curiously. "So, why'd you ask?"

"What?"

"How babies are made. That's what started the whole lecture for me."

Mikey blushed scarlet. "Well, Donnie says that apparently, mutants can have kids and that no matter who or what they gio with, they'll look like the mutant parent. Something about mutagen in their blood cells."

"Whoa." Suddenly, I got a mental image of tiny turtles running around the lair.

"Do you think that would be cool?"

I nodded. "Yeah! Imagine your brothers as little kids. It would be so cute!"

Mikey smiled. "Yeah, it would."

He still looked kind of stressed about "The Talk", so I took my hand, put it behind his back, and started tracing the hexagonal plates of his shell. He involuntarily shuddered, then sighed. "You always do that when I'm upset."

"And you mind it?"

"No way!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, there's a lot of songs in here (and also for some reason I get the feeling a few people are skipping chapter six). Why are there so many songs, you ask? KARAOKE NIGHT! Please review! And please tell me how many songs you recognized! I really want to know!**

Miwa's POV:

I've been with the boys for a week now, and things are looking okay. Donnie rarely ever comes out of that lab of his, and I don't think he quite trusts me yet. Raph has been watching me like a hawk. Whatever. He knows I could take him down if I wanted to.

We were all eating pizza for dinner. Geez, with all the pizza these guys eat, it's a wonder they don't get fat! And they eat the weirdest things on them...I'm glad April and Heather are around to order normal pizza, or I'd probably be stuck eating mushrooms and peanut butter.

Suddenly, Mikey burst into the room. "GUYS! GUYS! IT'S STARTING!"

The boys jumped out of their chairs and started to head towards the living room. I followed curiously.

Heather and April were already setting up a radio with a microphone. I crossed my arms in confusion. "What's starting?"

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" They all chorused. They have karaoke nights?

The radio buzzed a bit, before Heather tuned in to a station.

_"Next up on our ten-in-a-row station is It's Time by Imagine Dragons, quick as a wink on WINK 104."_

Mikey grabbed the microphone and stood up on the couch. "I call this one!"

The music started, and he began to sing.

So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning the rags and giving the academy a raincheck

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

We all clapped as he finished. The announcer came back on for a quick title.

_"Next up is Don't Turn Around by Ace of Base."_

April smiled and took the microphone from Mikey. "My turn!"

If you wanna leave

I won't beg you to stay

And if you gotta go, darling

Maybe it's better that way.

I'm gonna be strong

I'm gonna be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

**Don't turn around**

**'Cause you're gonna see my heart break**

**Don't turn around**

**I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away**

**Just tell me the part that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go**

**But I won't let you know**

I won't let you know

I won't miss your arms around me

Holding me tight

And if you ever think about me

Just know that I'll be alright

I'm gonna be strong

I'm gonna be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

**Don't turn around**

**'Cause you're gonna see my heart break**

**Don't turn around**

**I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away**

**Just tell me the part that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go**

**But I won't let you know**

I wish I could scream out loud, that I love you

I wish I could sing to you don't go

She handed it to Raph for a minute as a man's voice started singing

As he walks away

He feels the pain getting strong

The people in your life

They don't know what's going on

To proud to turn around

He's gone

April took it back.

**Don't turn around**

**'Cause you're gonna see my heart break**

**Don't turn around**

**I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away**

**Just tell me the part that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go**

**BABY DON'T TURN AROUND!**

**DON'T TURN AROUND!**

**JUST WALK AWAY!**

**Just tell me the part that you're leaving**

**Imma letting you go**

**DON'T TURN AROUND!**

**DON'T TURN AROUND!**

The announcer was back. Hmm...maybe I should sing a song, too.

_"Up next, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction."_

Leo grinned and grabbed the microphone. "I call this one!"

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make-up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

He took a bow as we clapped.

_"Next up, Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi."_

"Oh, this is so mine!" Raph said, snatching the microphone from Leo.

Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?

Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?

Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand

Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?

My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid

Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto**

**That gets me through the night**

**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to**

**I'm gonna live my life**

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice**

**Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly**

**When the world gets in my face**

**I say, Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems

We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams

Let me be the first to shake a helping hand

Anybody brave enough to take a stand

I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street

Looking for forgiveness

What's left to believe?

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto**

**That gets me through the night**

**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to**

**I'm gonna live my life**

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice**

**Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly**

**When the world gets in my face**

**I say, Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto**

**That gets me through the night**

**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to**

**I'm gonna live my life**

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice**

**Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly**

**When the world gets in my face**

**I say, Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

When The world keeps trying, to drag me down

I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground

**Well I say, Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

**Have A Nice Day**

_"Up next, Fireflies by Owl City."_

Donnie took the microphone. "May I?"

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

Leave my door open just a crack

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

Why do I tire of counting sheep

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

He blushed as April cheered for him. I smirked. _So, there's more than one lover-boy in this house._

_"Up next, Cups by Sam Tsui."_

Heather quickly unplugged the microphone and plugged in a headset mike. She sat at the coffee table with a plastic cup and began tapping it.

I got my ticket for the long way run

Two bottle of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

I got my ticket for the long way run

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains

It's got river's

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

She switched it back to the regular mike and handed it to me as the announcer came on. _"Next up, Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson."_

I shrugged. "Oh, what the heck?"

I don't wanna be left behind

Distance was a friend of mine

Catching breath in a web of lies

I've spent most of my life

Riding waves, playing acrobat

Shadowboxing the other half

Learning how to react

I've spent most of my time

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

Addicted to the love I found

Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud

Making time for the ones that count

I'll spend the rest of my time

Laughing hard with the windows down

Leaving footprints all over town

Keeping faith kinda comes around

I'll spent the rest of my life

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

You helped me see

The beauty in everything

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

I bowed as everyone clapped and cheered. Leo was smiling wide. "That was awesome! You were amazing, Miwa!"

"Glad you liked it, Leo."

And that's essentially how the night went.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sure that everyone reading this has been waiting for this chapter. Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I saw my boyfriend dozing on the couch in the middle of the day, a comic book lying open on his plastron. Miwa was sitting in the armchair reading _Metanoia, _and the boys and April were nowhere in sight. I smirked. Now, no one could save Michelangelo! Muahahaha!

I silently crept up to the couch, and smiled. Look at him. So quiet. So peaceful. He'll never see it coming. I rubbed my hands together evilly, then started tickling his toes.

Mikey's eyes shot open, and he burst out laughing. "GAH! K-K-KIT! STOP IT! I-HAHAHA-CAN'T TAKE IT!"

I smirked. "Nope! You're mine now, Mike!" I continued to relentlessly torture his sensitive feet, and he was laughing so hard that he clutched his sides.

"NO! NOT STUBBY! STUBBY'S TICKLISH! STUBBY'S TICKLISH!" He choked through peals of laughter. "MIWA! MAKE IT STOP!"

Miwa smirked and set down her book. "Nah. I think this is entertaining."

I grinned. Miwa's definitely on my side this time.

* * *

Miwa's POV:

Some time later, we were all sent to go on double-patrols. April was going to stay behind and clean, so Leo went with Raph, Heather with Donnie. and me with Mikey.

And I had a plan for Mikey.

We ran along the rooftops until we got to Coriander Street. I stopped him. "Hey, Mikey."

"Yeah Miwa?"

"What's that over there?" I asked, pointing to John's Gems.

Mikey tilted his head. "It's a jewelry store."

"No, not the store! In the window!"

The two of us jumped down to look closer. Mikey gasped and pressed his face to the glass. "No way..."

Right there, in a small black velvet box, was a gold woman's ring holding brilliant cut topaz in the center.

Mikey's eyes had manga stars. "It's perfect! That's the perfect ring for her!" He turned around and hugged me. "Thank you, sis! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"No problem."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

The next day, around 7:00, I walked out of John's Gems with a black velvet box. I'd had to break my Turtle-bank for it, but it was worth it. I just hoped Heather would say yes...

I hid it in my belt as I switched back to turtle form, and jumped into the sewers. As I walked, my heart was pumping like a machine gun. I can't believe I'm actually going to ask her! What'll happen if she says no? It'll hurt bad, but I might be able to push past it.

And if she says yes?

That was just as stressing. I want to spend my whole life with her, but it's asking her the question that's got me all jittery. Like running for president! Sure, you may want the job, but you have to be willing to get in front of a bunch of people and possibly make a fool of yourself.

In my opinion, the president has it easier. His audience is a bunch of people he doesn't know. Mine is the girl I love.

I reached the lair, and my eyes glanced around apprehensively. "Um...where's Kit?"

Miwa walked up to me. "In her room. I told her you wanted to talk to her." She bent a little closer and whispered in my ear. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah. I-I got it."

"Then go get her! You totally deserve her!"

I nodded, and walked through the living room. Donnie and April smiled at me and gave me a supportive thumbs up. I stopped as I got to Heather's door. _Here goes nothing. _I took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

Heather was sitting on her bed. She smiled. "Hey, Mike. Miwa said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Y-yeah." I closed the door and sat down next to her. She must've noticed how nervous I was, because she started tracing the hexagon-shell-thingies (I STILL don't know what they're called!) on my back to calm me down.

"Mike, you okay?"

"..."

"...Michelangelo?"

I sighed. "Kit, I've been thinking about something for a long while. In fact, since a few days after I saved you from the Kraang two years ago. I've already talked to Splinter and your mom about it, and they said it was fine. Now I just need to ask you." I pulled out the box, got in front of her on one knee, and opened it. "Heather Jade, will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide, and I looked at the ground, my heart going a million miles an hour as I waited for her answer.

"Yes."

I looked up. "Wait, what? Really?!"

Heather smiled. "YES YES YES!" She screamed in happiness and jumped to her feet. I stood up, took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on her finger. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me.

Just then, Leo and Raph burst in. "We heard screaming! Is anyone hurt?!" Leo asked. He saw us, and I looked at him.

"On contrare, mon capitan." I said in a French accent. "May I introduce my fiance?"

Leo and Raph were stunned. Raph blinked. "Your what? Are you serious?"

Heather giggled and held up her hand. I smiled at their shocked faces.

I AM THE LUCKIEST TURTLE IN THE WORLD!


	10. Chapter 10

**Now that they're engaged, they have to plan the wedding. What next? Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

Heather and I are engaged to be married! I can't believe it!

The day after I proposed, she and I sat down in my room with a notebook and pen. She sighed. "Alright. Here's the essentials of a wedding. Number one: Religious ceremony."

I nodded. "Alright, so we've got two options. We could ask a priest and hope that the wedding takes less than an hour, or we could kidnap a priest, have him accept to marry us together, then let him go so he can get ready."

"I vote for kidnapping the priest. I don't want to see T-watch Mike at my wedding."

"I was thinking the same thing. So, what's next?"

"Someone to give me away to you." She sighed. "Well, that means you're going to have to be introduced to my family at some point."

I frowned. "Are you embarrassed?"

Heather shook her head. "No way! What I'm saying is, you-a mutant-are going to have to show yourself in your real form to a bunch of humans."

I nodded in understanding. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Next?"

"A best man for the groom."

"Huh?"

"You choose a close friend or relative that's pretty much the guy that makes sure everything's perfect for us. Before the wedding, he makes sure your clothes, the marriage license, and my wedding ring are all a-okay. Then he's the one that delivers the clergyman's fee to the priest for you. He makes sure all the signed stuff's in order, gets the ushers to the chapel 20 minutes ahead of time, comes to the chapel with you to make sure you're on time, presents you with the ring to give to me, escorts the maid of honor, and helps stow the luggage in the going-away car."

I whistled. "That's a lot. Next?"

"An attendant for me. Y'know, the maid of honor? She helps me with my dress and makes sure I look perfect before I go up. She's the one the best man escorts there." She looked thoughtful. "Now...who should I choose?"

"Hey! I thought we were going down the list!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Next on the list is a bridal bouquet."

I blinked.

She sighed. "I need a bunch of flowers. Usually white roses."

"Can do." I said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Next is rings for me and you."

I held up my three-fingered hand. "Uh...I think size is going to be an issue here."

"I'll measure you and have it custom made."

"Okay."

"Then the reception."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I...kinda promised Donnie he could help with that."

She smiled. "Great! Donnie's an awesome coordinator!"

I gave a sigh of relief. "Alright. Next?"

"Last is a wedding trip."

I smiled. "You mean our honeymoon?"

"That's the one!" Heather looked at me curiously. "So, where are you planning to go?"

I crossed my arms and smiled knowingly. "It's a surprise."

* * *

I smiled as I lay on my bed. I love reward money. I'd purposely caught the highest paying criminal on the New York Wanted list, and got just enough for Heathers' and mine's honeymoon. It was going to be so awesome!

Draik Ferdona was supposed to be a dangerous, armed felon. I figured I could take him out with my nunchucks easy. Honestly, it was too easy.

_Flashback_

I touched my T-watch, turning human. The digital timer on my watch started, and I began looking for Draik Ferdona.

The first place I checked was with the Purple Dragons. I knocked on their door.

Sid answered. "Okay, kid. Who are ya, and whaddya want?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm looking for a certain someone. Ever heard of Draik Ferdona?"

"WHAT?!" Suddenly, all three of the Purple Dragon leaders were at the door.

Fong grabbed me. "Okay, who are ya, and whaddya know 'bout Draik?!"

"Why?"

"'Cause dat freakin' punk stole the stuf we stole, dat's why!"

I smiled. "Well, then, you're in luck. I'm an undercover cop hot on his trail. I can pay him back for you."

Sid crossed his arms. "Alright, den, mister undercova' cop. What's ya name?"

Dangit. I hadn't thought of that. "I'm...Greg Cipes. Now, if you tell me where you last saw this dude, I'll whip him for you _before _I arrest him."

The three of them smirked. "Well den, looks like we's got ourselves a deal."

"He hangs out at da Sunaarashi bar in downtown Brooklyn."

"Great. Thanks for helping with my investigation."

_End of flashback_

When I'd gotten there, Draik was already unconscious from a drunk bar fight. All I had to do was drag him to the police station, and BOOM! I get the cash!

I hid the two tickets to Paris inside of my _Ninja of Light vs. Silver Samurai _limited edition comic book that I never let anyone touch.

Sometimes it pays to be the good guy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Operation KtP (Kidnap the Priest) is in motion! What will he say? Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I drove the Shell Raiser over to St. Catherine's church just as Father Jin Kowalsko was leaving. That's where my family normally goes to church, so I know him well. He's actually pretty funny. He always starts his homily with a joke to get the parishioners' attention. "Father Jin!"

Fr. Jin smiled. "Hey, Kit! How's your family doing?"

"Pretty well. I've already moved out though."

He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and looked at him pleadingly. "Father Jin, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well I can't exactly talk about it in broad daylight. Could you get in? I'll tell you on the way."

He nodded and got in. He looked around. "Where exactly did you get a car like this?"

I shook my head. "It's not mine. My friend Donatello designed it." I started to drive as he sat down.

Fr. Jin looked at me from the rear view mirror. "So, what exactly is it that you need?"

"Well, Father," I said, driving underground. "I'm engaged, so I was hoping you could preform the marriage."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why couldn't you have told me about this at church?"

"Because...well...my fiance and his brothers are being hunted, and if the Shredder found out your association with us, you'd be in deep trouble with him. Besides, my fiance...isn't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

I rolled to a stop at the train station, then helped Fr. Jin out. As we walked along the cement, he started asking questions.

"Why am I meeting him down in the sewers?"

"His family lives in an old subway station down here."

"Why? Are they running from the law?"

"You could say that."

"They don't want to end up in jail?"

"More like they don't want to end up being dissected on a lab table."

I got to the door of the lair. "Now, you wait here. I'll bring him out." Fr. Jin nodded, and I walked inside.

Leo and Raph were watching Miwa smoke their highscores on Galaga, and Donnie and April were on the couch working on a project. "Hey, guys, where's Mike?"

Raph glanced at me. "He's in his room. 'Getting ready', he says."

I nodded and knocked on Mike's door. "Mike! Come on! Fr. Jin's here!"

"Coming!"

He stepped out, and I noticed that he ironed his mask. I smiled. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I stepped back out to Fr. Jin. "Okay, I'm going to introduce him to you. PLEASE don't scream."

Mikey walked out into the light and waved shyly. "Hi. I'm Hamato Michelangelo."

Fr. Jin smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hamato."

"Really, just Mikey is fine...wait, you aren't scared of me?"

"Nope."

"Even though I'm a mutant?"

He shook his head. "Kit trusts you, and I trust Kit. Besides, ever heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover?'"

I smiled and kissed Mikey's cheek. "Well, I like this cover."

The two of us turned back to the priest. He clasped his hands together. "Now, I believe we have a wedding to discuss?"

* * *

As I drove Fr. Jin back, I smiled. _We didn't have to hold him against his will, and Mikey doesn't have to use the T-watch! Now that's what I call a win-win! _I opened the door, and he walked out. "Thank you, Fr. Jin!"

"No problem." He chuckled. "I can't believe you're all grown up. I remember when you were only _this _high." He said, putting his hand to his hip.

I rolled my eyes. "Fa-ther..."

"Oh, alright. Just make sure Mikey treats you right, okay?"

"I will...uncle Jin."

He smirked. "There's my favorite eighteen-year-old niece."

"I'm your _only _eighteen year old niece."

"Then you're automatically my favorite then, aren't you?"

I waved goodbye, and drove off, unaware that someone had heard our conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikey's POV:

"Michelangelo!"

I turned around to see Mrs. Jade beckoning me over to the table. I sat down. "Yes, mom?" Dangit, I'm still not used to calling her that...

Mrs. Jade tapped the eraser of her pencil to the paper she was about to write on. "Mikey, what's your full name?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um...it's kinda long..."

Mrs. Jade sighed. "I need your full name for the invitations."

"Well, okay. My name is Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni Hamato."

She blinked in surprise. "Okay, that is a bit long."

I chuckled. "That's what happens when you're named after a renaissance artist."

"Could you spell it for me real quick?"

"Sure. Capital m-i-c-h-e-l-a-n-g-e-l-o-space-lowercase d-i-space-capital l-o-d-o-v-i-c-o-space-capital b-u-o-n-a-r-r-o-t-i-space-capital s-i-m-o-n-i-space-capital h-a-m-a-t-o."

"...a...t...o. Got it. Thanks!"

"No problem. Can I see the invitation?"

She nodded, and I looked over her shoulder.

Mrs. Brian Kyle Jade

requests the honor of your presence

at the marriage of her daughter

Heather Minka

to

Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni Hamato

on Saturday, the eighteenth of July

at half after six o' clock

South Street Chapel

New York City, New York

I gave her a puzzled frown. "Um...mom? Why does it say Mrs. Brian Kyle Jade?"

Mrs. Jade sighed. "Brian Kyle Jade was my husband...before he died."

"What was he like?"

She gave a small smile. "He was the best man a woman could hope for. He was a gentleman, but knew how to relax and have fun. I'd often come home to find him competing on videogames with my eldest. He was very humorous, and loved telling jokes and pulling pranks." She looked at me thoughtfully. "You're a lot like him."

I blushed at the compliment. "So, what happened?"

"Well, he and Kit were walking home from GameStop with a few new Skylanders, when suddenly a guy came out of nowhere and pulled a gun. Brian pushed Kit out of the way and got shot." Tears began to sparkle in her eyes.

I hugged my future mother-in-law. "Mom, please don't cry. I can't stand it when people cry."

She sniffed, and wiped at her eyes. "Sorry, Mikey."

"Who was this guy?"

Suddenly, fury came into her eyes. "His name was Kori Okami. He was arrested and convicted of murder, but escaped. I have no idea where he is now, but I would sure love to."

I nodded. "So would I. If I find him, he's gonna pay for making my new family upset."

* * *

Heather's POV:

I was tyring to brush my hair out, but the brush kept catching. Miwa walked by the open bathroom and laughed. "That's the same brush I tried to use! It always screws up my hair...Maybe it's cursed or something."

I sighed. "Maybe. Or maybe my hair is cursed. Who knows?"

Miwa just laughed some more and walked away. I took the brush to my room and sat down on the bed. I absent-mindedly started singing.

La-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la-la

I tied a ribbon in my hair

And then I tried to smile

I got the feeling that I

Had changed who I was

A little bit of courage

Becomes confidence

I had forgotten that fact

Until I met you

Any girl can become fearless

By knowing a special kind of magic

It's SHOW TIME!

Make my heart beat faster and faster

I always want these exciting feelings

I will show you a different me, so please

I become more and more open

As I overflow with this feeling

I want to send it all to you

Please accept it MY SWEET HEART!

Mikey peeked into the room, apparently liking my singing. I don't sing very often. In fact, the only time I really sing is on Karaoke Night. "Hey, Kit. Whatcha doing?"

I gave a frustrated sigh and set down the brush. "Losing a battle with a bad hair day."

"Oh." He walked in. "Mind if I help?"

I tossed him the brush. "Knock yourself out."

He got on the bed and knelt behind me, beginning to untangle the mess of knots. "Um, Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you singing?"

I blushed. "The translated version of the theme song for a girly show called Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Translated?"

"Yeah. It's Japanese, with English subtitles."

"Could you sing it for me?"

I nodded.

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ribon wo musunde_

_Waratte mitara_

_Kawatta watashi ni_

_Nareta ki ga shita_

_Chiisana yuuki ga_

_Jishi ni naru_

_Anata ni au made_

_Wasuretta_

_Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru_

_Tokubetsuna mahou shitteru no_

_It's SHOW TIME!_

_Doki doki sasate ne_

_Itsudemo tokemekitai no_

_Ironna watashi misete ageru dakera_

_Motto motto sunao ni_

_Afureru kono kimochi wo_

_Anata ni todoketai yo_

_Uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART!_

Mikey smiled. "You sing really well."

"T-thanks..."

"No, I mean it! You totally rocked it!"

He'd gotten all the knots out and was now running his fingers through my hair. I kind of liked the feeling. I gave a contented sigh and relaxed a bit.

Mikey let his hands drop down in front of me and rubbed his cheek against mine. That was new, but I didn't object. Just then, Donnie walked in.

"Hey, Kit, I need to know what you-" He stopped short and stared as he saw us. Mikey seemed oblivious to the world right then, not even noticing his brother walk in. He just continued snuggling me. Normally, Mikey would at least look at any "intruders" and yell at them for spoiling the moment. It was kind of like he was in a trance or a daydream. Suddenly, I felt a tiny pain in my neck. I jolted away, and his eyes popped open.

"Wha-huh?" He looked at me wide-eyed and fingered the spot that had just hurt. "Oh my gosh, Kit, I'm so sorry!"

I rubbed the sore spot, and realized what had just happened. Mikey had nipped me. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to pinch. "You...bit me?"

Mikey started spazzing out. "I'm really, really sorry Kit! I don't know what came over me! It's like I couldn't think for a minute! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything! I swear!"

"Mike, relax! The worst it's going to do is bruise!"

"But it shouldn't even be there to begin with...I don't know what just happened..." He popped inside of his shell and hid.

Donnie, who had stayed in the doorway the entire time, crossed his arms. "I know what happened."

"What?" I asked.

"That was his turtle instincts kicking in. You see, when some species of turtles take a mate, they mark them with their scent, then nip the back of their necks. If the female turtle runs-or swims-away, that means she won't accept the male as her mate."

I touched my cheek. "So, just now, he was marking me?"

"Yep."

Mikey slowly came out of hiding. "I...well I didn't really know...I mean, part of me knew, but I didn't really realize it...and..."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't control it."

"Yeah." Donnie said. "And I bet you're both glad Mikey isn't a box turtle."

Mikey frowned. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Box turtles bite their female companions hard several times. Sometimes it even draws blood."

Mikey and I looked at each other wide-eyed. My fiance laughed nervously. "Heh...yeah. Really glad I'm not a box turtle."

"Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

**It's high time Miwa and Leo went topside, don't you think?**

**Note: I have rated this story T for a reason, and will NOT be changing it to M. Just so we're clear.**

**Please review!**

Leo's POV:

Miwa was playing my Space Heroes pinball game when I walked in. No, scratch that. She was _winning _my pinball game. She's so good at that kind of stuff that it's hard to believe she only just started playing video games when she came here.

As she beat the high score, she let the silver marble fall, and turned towards me. "Hey Leo."

I smiled. "Hey Miwa. What's up?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you were doing anything tonight." She said. "Y'know, from 8 to 10?"

"Why?"

Miwa smiled. "Well, there's a movie playing at the drive-in. I figured maybe you'd want to watch it with me."

"What's the movie?"

"Space Heroes IV. Donnie says you like that series."

My eyes widened. Space Heroes IV?! They're making Space Heroes IV?! "Yeah! I love it! Captain Ryan's awesome!" When I realized what was happening, though, I caught my breath. "Wait...you want me to go with you?"

Miwa rolled her eyes. "That's what I said. You're kinda thick-headed for a leader, y'know."

I stared at the ground. "Sorry."

"Relax, I'm just kidding. So, you up for it?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Miwa's POV:

I walked out into the living room, ready to go, when Raph looked up at me from the couch. "You look like you're going out somewhere. What's up?"

Geez, he still doesn't trust me! Whatever..."I am. Leo and I are going to go watch a drive-in movie."

"What?!"

"What's wrong with going to a movie?!"

He glared. "Because he's going with you!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't know watching a movie was oh-so-dangerous."

Leo came out of his room, and Raph glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Leo took a step back. "Whoa, what's with you?"

"What's with me?! What's with YOU?! You're going topside why? To impress Miwa?!"

"Um...no. She's the one that asked me."

"That's even more of a reason not to go!"

Just then, Splinter walked into the living room. "What is going on here, Raphael?"

Raph crossed his arms. "Hero boy and Miwa are going topside to watch a movie!"

"And what is wrong with that?"

"One, they're going topside!"

"You four go to the surface all the time."

"Okay, two, they'll be at a movie! With people!"

I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "It's a drive-in!"

"I don't care if it's a drive-in or not! I will not let my older brother go into danger just because _Karai _decides to-"

"Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Hamato!"

I saw Raph cringe as Splinter called him by his full name. I can't recall ever seeing him this mad before. He shot the second-oldest terrapin a look that would've made Shredder wet his pants. _"Miwa _is a member of this family. She is allowed the same privileges as the four of you. Remember whose daughter she really is."

"...Hai, sensei."

Leo and I looked at each other, then at Splinter. "Um...father?" I asked. "Can we go to the drive-in now?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes."

"Oh yeah!" Leo cheered, fist-pumping the air.

"And no."

He slumped. I looked at Splinter questioningly. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Splinter smiled. "I am just kidding. You may go, but, Leonardo."

"Hai sensei?"

"Make sure you bring my daughter home by midnight."

"Hai!"

* * *

Leo's POV:

I practically ran to the Shellraiser, dragging Miwa with me. Midnight? That gives us two extra hours out! I sat in the driver's seat, and Miwa sat in Raph's spot. She smirked. "You _still _got that ice cream lamp?"

I nodded. "Mikey begged. Buckle up!"

As we drove, she looked at me. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Raph look like a kicked puppy when father yelled at him?"

I sighed. "Because Splinter _never _calls us by our full names. The last time he did for Raph was when he nearly strangled Mikey and gave him bruises on his neck. That was when he was five."

"Oh." She thought about it for a minute. "Do all of you have long names?"

"Yep."

"What's yours?"

I took a deep breath. "Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci Hamato."

Miwa laughed. "That's insane."

"That's nothing compared to Donnie."

"What's his name?"

"Donatello di Niccolo di Betto Bardi Hamato"

"Whoa. I bet you can't say all your guys' names without slipping up!"

I smiled. Of course I can! I grew up with these guys! "Challenge accepted. Leonardo di ser Puero da Vinci Hamato, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Hamato, Donatello di Niccolo di Betto Bardi Hamato, and Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni Hamato."

Miwa blinked. "Why are your names so long?"

I shrugged.

"Oh, come on! You must know something!"

"Master Splinter's always been into art. He named us after renaissance artists. And I'm Leonardo da Vinci." I drove into the parking lot. "Well, here we are!"

* * *

Miwa's POV:

I can't remember the boys' names, no matter how hard I've tried! And I've tried the entire movie! Is it...Leonardo da Niccolo Simoni Vinci Hamato? No...my father has really weird taste when it comes to middle names...

Wait.

What's MY middle name?!

Leo decided to be a gentleman after the movie and take the two of us to SWEET cafe for some coffee. He switched on his T-watch when we parked.

As we walked in, I sighed. "Sorry, Leo, but I don't really like coffee. Ever since I tried some in the kitchen."

"You tried _that_ stuff?"

"May I take ya orda?

Leo glanced up. "Yeah. I'll take two peppermint mocha frappes made with skim."

"$4.90"

He handed her a five and smiled at me. "Don't worry. This isn't Donnie's black coffee. I remember when I accidentally tried that stuff..." He cringed.

The lady behind the counter handed us the cups. "Alright. Here's yours and here's ya girlfriend's."

Leo turned scarlet. "S-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Whateva."

I took a sip of mine. "Whoa. This _is _good!" We walked out the door with our frappes. "Hey, Leo, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I'm not very good about saying thank you."

He remembered three years ago when he caught me, and decided to play along. "And?"

"That was it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Mikey has to be introduced to the family now! What's going to happen? Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I looked at the list my mom gave me of who was coming to the family get-together she'd arranged to introduce Mikey. "Mom...you do realize that we have to show them Mikey's real form, right?"

"Relax, Kit. I'm sure everyone will love him."

"Uncle Morty?"

Mom frowned. "Okay, maybe not Morty. But everyone else!"

"Alright..."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I saw Heather sitting on the couch, reading over a list. I sat next to her. "Whatcha doing, Kit?"

"Seeing who's coming to the engagement announcement."

I blinked. "Engagement announcement?"

She nodded. "At least six months before the wedding, the bride-elect- that's me -gets accepted into the bridegroom-to-be's family. Then the bridegroom-to-be- that's you -get's accepted into the bride-elect's family."

"Okay!" I smiled, then realized something. "Wait a sec...I have to meet your family?!"

"Yep."

"Like this?!"

"Yep. No T-Watches allowed."

"But-"

She held up her hand. "I'll talk to them. You're just going to have to be careful around Uncle Morty. Okay?"

I hugged her. "You think of everything!" Her hair brushed against my face, and I caught a whiff of her scent. It was so...nice. I couldn't really put it into words, but I loved it. I buried my nasal ridge into her neck, nuzzling her and making her giggle.

"Mike!"

"What?"

"That tickles!"

"Really?" I smirked. Payback time! I hugged her tighter and rubbed my cheek against her affectionately. She laughed. Man, I love that laugh. I continued to tickle her mercilessly.

*hic!*

I stopped. "What?"

Heather groaned. "Great. Now I *hic* have the hiccups *hic*."

"What are hiccups?"

"When I laugh too much I *hic* get hiccups. It's like my lungs cramp and it makes me *hic* ...do that."

My eyes widened. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really but it's *hic* really uncomfortable."

She said it was a cramp, right? I took my hand and started rubbing her back in small circles. She smiled.

"That *hic* feels pretty good..."

Her hiccups gradually lessened until all I heard from my fiance was a contented sigh. I smiled.

"Better?"

"Much..."

I patted my leg. "Y'know, you can lay down if you want to."

She nodded, and rested her head on my lap. I ran my thick digit across her cheek. I bent down close to her ear and whispered. "I don't know I've I've told you this, but I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too, Mike."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch. _I really am a lucky turtle. I've got a sweet, caring, beautiful woman who's been my steady girlfriend for two years. And that same woman in six months is going to be my wife. Maybe we'll even have kids someday._

* * *

Heather's POV:

"Mike! You ready yet?"

"Almost!"

He came out of his room looking somewhat frustrated. "Kit, could you help me with this?"

Donnie had made him a tuxedo for the engagement announcement (apparently he's a good tailor), and instead of designing it to go over Mikey's shell, had opted to clip it to the edges. And there was one clip Mikey couldn't seem to get on. I smiled. "Sure."

I stepped up behind him and clipped the last one. "There you go."

"Thanks."

He turned around and kissed my cheek.

We walked over to the Shellraiser, and started it up. As I drove, I sighed. "You ready for this?"

"Well, I have to meet my future in-laws at some point."

"Yeah...hopefully my uncles won't be a problem."

We drove into the parking lot of the picnic ground. Several cars were already parked. I facepalmed. "Why mom? Why?"

We got out, and walked up to the door. As I reached for the handle, Mikey stopped me. "You can't go in there for two reasons."

I raised an eyebrow.

"One, the guy's supposed to get the door. Two..." He smiled. "You didn't give me a good-luck kiss."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. He frowned. "You missed."

"Oh, you-!" I closed my eyes and kissed him on the lips. I felt his three-fingered hand stroking my hair as he deepened the kiss. When we parted, I put my hands on my hips. "Better?"

Mikey nodded. "Better. A little extra wouldn't hurt though..."

"Not right now."

He made a mock-pount, but recovered quickly. "After the annoucement?"

"Sure."

He smiled, and grabbed the handle of the door for me. I walked in to see my whole family there eating, playing, dancing, and chatting. It's like my mom made a family reunion! "HEY EVERYONE!" I called.

They all turned my way. My cousin/friend, Misty, smiled. "Hey! Kit's here!"

Suddenly, I was bombarded with questons.

"Where've you been?"

"How's it going?"

"Where's your fiance?"

"Did you get my email?"

I held up my hands, and the clamor died down. Misty crossed her arms. "So, where's the lucky guy?"

I looked back at the door. Mikey was still holding it open, using it as a cover. "He's a bit shy. A lot of people freak out when they see how he looks."

"Why? Is he deformed or something?"

"Misty!" Aunt Patricia scolded. I shook my head.

"No, he's not deformed. He's just different-looking." I crossed my arms. "Come on out, Mike."

Mikey was hesitant. "I'm not so sure about this..."

"Michelangelo..."

He sighed, and stepped into the light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the family's reaction. More importantly, Uncle Morty's reaction. And a few of the guys give Mikey a "are you good enough" test with a few awkward questions. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

I turned red from embarrassment as everyone's eyes stared at me. I gave a shy wave. "Um...hi?"

"Hi!" The girl next to Heather said. "I'm Misty." She darted over to me and looked me over. "Nice costume."

"I-It's not a costume."

"Sure it is!"

"No. I'm a real t-turtle."

Misty crossed her arms. "That's not possible."

Heather stepped in front of her. "Actually, it is. Mikey, hold out your hand."

I put my hand out in front of me, and Misty looked at my three fingers. She scoffed. "Big whoop. So he has gloves."

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my sleeve. Her eyes went wide.

"Yep. My fiance's a real turtle." Heather said.

Suddenly we were surrounded by people.

"Why is he a turtle?"

"I still think it's a costume."

"Well, I think he's real."

A man grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from the crowd. He smiled. "Hey. I'm Jerry. I'm Kit's second cousin." Jerry looked back. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE LET'S BREAK IT UP! LEAVE THE POOR COUPLE ALONE!"

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jerry."

"You're welcome." Jerry then tapped my shell. "Yep, real."

"Heh heh...yeah."

"So, you're engaged to Kit?"

"Yep."

Just then, there was a yell. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A middle-aged man in a business suit walked forward and frowned at me. "This is him? He could at least get rid of the makeup."

Jerry sighed. "He's a real turtle."

"Real turtle my foot! Turtles aren't that big!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Actually, I'm not a normal turtle..."

"You're darn right! What exactly are you?!"

"A-a mutant."

The man glared at me. "You're a mutant?! How dare you say you're Heather's fiance!"

I stepped back. "S-sir?"

"You heard me! No niece of mine is marrying an animal freak!"

Heather ran up. "Uncle Morty, please!"

So, _that's _Uncle Morty? No wonder Heather wanted me to steer clear of him.

Morty scowled. "No! I will not allow this...this _monstrosity _to be in my family!"

Heather stood frozen for a minute. Then she ran away crying.

"Kit!" I called. I glared daggers at Morty, then chased after my fiance.

I found her sitting on an outdoor picnic bench, her face in her hands. I sat next to her. "Kit? You alright?"

She shook her head. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Kit...everything's gonna be alright..."

"N-no..." She sobbed. "I-I was hoping Uncle M-Morty wouldn't show. H-his word is f-final in our family. No one c-challenges him" She then balled up a fist in fury. "And he c-called you the M word."

I rubbed her back with my hand as she burst into tears. "Shhh...It'll be alright..."

She leaned her head on my tux-covered plastron. "B-but we can't g-get m-married..."

"We'll find a way." I kissed the top of her head.

"HEY! KIT! MIKEY!"

We both looked up as Misty, Jerry, and a couple of other guys ran up. Jerry smiled. "You don't have to worry about Uncle Morty!"

"Huh?"

"The adults are all mad at him."

Misty crossed her arms. "And with good reason, too! He can't just make Kit cry!"

"So," Jerry continued, "The adults are going to put Mikey through a test to see if he's alright for Kit, regardless of if Uncle Morty approves or not."

The tall brown-haired guy-he looked about 21-stepped forward with two other guys. "And we're giving you the test. I'm Thomas, by the way. This is Daniel-"

"Hey."

"And Robert."

"'Sup!"

Misty led Heather away to clean herself up, and the guys sat around the table. I looked around a bit nervously. "Um...what sort of test?"

"Relax. You just have to answer some questions."

"Starting with who your family is."

I shrugged. "They're okay. Leo's the leader of our group and is totally addicted to Space Heroes, and then there's Raph. He has a bit of a temper, but inside he's just a big softie. Donnie's a genius, always working around with the Kraangdroid thingamabobs. Miwa's sort of our older sister. She's Master Splinter's daughter, but she's not blood related and was raised in a different household. Good thing, too, 'cause Leo's got a crush on her. Master Splinter's sorta like my dad. He taught me and my bros to be the most awesome fighters ever."

"You fight?"

"Yep. Ninjitsu. I have nunchucks, and they convert to a kusarigama."

"Alright then..." Daniel lowered his voice. "About Kit...is she fun in the bed?"

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, but then I remembered "The Talk". "I don't know! That kind of..." I searched for the right word. "...intimate stuff is for married couples! I can wait 'til then!"

Jerry elbowed him. "He passed that test with flying colors, eh, Dan?"

"Yep."

Robert spoke up. "Moving on, how are you going to support yourself and a wife?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, I've been thinking about opening a restaurant sometime soon."

"So, you can cook?"

"Yeah. I'm the cook in the family."

Thomas nodded. "Good, good. Now why do you like my little cousin?"

"Well...she's nice, and she's pretty, and she doesn't hide her feelings. She talks to me face-to-face, not trying to sugar-coat things. Sure it hurts then, but I look back and realize it was for my own good. And she doesn't show off, and she can see past the green skin."

They looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Michelangelo, we've decided that you-"

Thomas was cut off by someone yelling "FIRE!"

And then there was a very feminine scream.

I jumped to my feet.

"HEATHER!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Bet I left you hanging at that last chapter, huh? Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

As Heather's family ran out of the burning building, I unclipped my tuxedo. It took me max fifteen seconds to have my ninja gear on and start running towards the flames.

I darted into the building and looked around frantically. "KIT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MIKE!"

I turned around to see my fiance trapped behind a flaming rafter that had fallen. The fire had caught onto her skirt, and she was trying to stamp it off. I ran over. "Heather! You alright?!"

Heather nodded. "Yeah, but I'd be better if I was out of here!"

"Alright! I'm gonna kick this board, so stand back!"

She pressed herself against the wall, and I hit the rafter with a spinning back-kick. I quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the structure.

Once we were outside, we gasped for clean air. Heather panted and smiled at me. "Thanks...Mike..."

I smiled back, equally tired. "...welcome..."

Just then, Misty ran up. "KIT! You're okay! Have you seen Lindsey?!"

"No..." Heather's eyes widened. "LINSEY'S MISSING?!"

I looked at them. "Lindsey?"

"MY FIVE-YEAR-OLD BABY SISTER!" Misty shouted. She looked back at the picnic ground. "She must still be in there!"

"I'm on it!" I said, before dashing back to the building a second time. The smoke was so thick that I could barely see. I called out to the missing kid. "LINDSEY!"

No response. I delved deeper into the building, and looked up at the roof. _I gotta hurry! This place is about to collapse! _"LINDSEY! ARE YOU THERE?!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

That was a little girl's scream. I ran in that direction to see a little girl scared out of her shell...skin, I mean. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Are you Lindsey?!"

Lindsey nodded, and coughed furiously. She looked around panicked. "I-I can't find a way out!"

I held out my hand to her. "I'm Michelangelo! Take my hand, and I'll get you back to your family!"

She looked at me hesitantly. Just then, the ceiling started to crack. I stuck my hand out further. "Come on!"

"I-I'm scared!"

"Don't worry! You're gonna be okay! Now just trust me and take my hand!"

Lindsey grabbed my hand as she heard the ceiling crack again. I grabbed her. "Tuck and roll!" I called, before rolling the two of us out of the way as the roof collapsed. I glanced back at where the two of us were just standing, and saw a pile of burning rubble.

Lindsey had a violent coughing fit. I suddenly remembered something Donnie once told me, about how smoke could damage a person's breathing-especially a little kid's. I scooped her into my arms, took off my bandana, and tied it over her mouth and nose. I carefully and swiftly avoided the fiery obstacles. When I finally got outside, my eyes were red and teary from the smoke. I handed the now unconscious girl to Heather's Aunt Patricia.

My vision started getting fuzzy, and I fought against the darkness closing in on me.

I lost.

* * *

Heather's POV:

I gasped as Mikey fell. "MIKE!"

I pushed my way through the crowd of relatives to get to my fiance's side. I shook his shoulders. "Mikey! Michelangelo, wake up!"

Mikey didn't move. He was out cold from smoke inhalation. I pulled out my T-phone and dialed Donnie.

_"Hello?"_

"Donnie!"

_"Kit? What's wrong?"_

"Mikey saved my little cousin from a burning building, but inhaled too much smoke and fainted!"

_"What?! On my way!"_

He hung up, and I looked back at Mikey. "Oh, Mike..."

"I owe you an apology."

I turned around to see Uncle Morty. He sighed. "That kid's got guts. His first thought was to get Lindsey out of there." He smiled at me. "I can see why you like him so much."

Suddenly, a stone came flying down. I looked to see a slip of paper tied to it. I opened it, and read it.

_This is only the beginning._

_-Ice Wolf_

* * *

A/N: If you want a hint as to who Ice Wolf is, go to Google Translate, set it to translate English to Japanese, then type in Ice Wolf. (Make sure you have the phonetics on!)


	17. Chapter 17

**And you've all been wondering who's going to be the best man and the maid of honor, right? Drumroll, please! ...and...Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I watched my fiance as his breathing steadied. Donnie had given him an oxygen mask, and Mikey was slowly recovering.

"Kit, you need to go to sleep." The science-y turtle said. "You've been sitting here for five hours."

I crossed my arms. "And I'll sit here five more if I have to. I'm going to be there when he wakes up."

Donnie sighed. "Alright then. Since you're keeping vigil, I'm going to bed, 'kay?"

"Fine by me."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. The last thing I remembered was bringing Lindsey out of that fire before everything went black.

I looked down to see a breathing mask on my face. Heather must've called Donnie after I passed out. I took it off and sat up. "Whoa...dude, what happened?"

"MIKE!"

In a split second, Heather was hugging me really tight. "You're okay!"

I patted her back. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You fell down after handing Lindsey to Aunt Pat. I was worried!"

I looked at her curiously. "How long was I out?"

"Six hours."

"Whoa. What time is it?"

"One in the morning." She smiled. "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

My eyes widened. "You stayed up...for me?"

Heather nodded. She smiled sweetly at me. "Um...Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"The engagement announcement's over."

I tilted my head. "Okay..."

Heather rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes widened. I forgot her promise, but she didn't. As I closed my eyes, I felt one of her fingers trace my jawline, which sent shivers up my spine. I cupped her cheek, losing my thoughts in that embrace. All I could think about was her soft touch...

* * *

Heather's POV:

The next day, around lunchtime, I went over the list of requirements again. Mikey still had to choose his best man...

And I still had to choose my maid of honor.

My choices were Misty, April, and Miwa. Misty was out of the question. She was already going back to West Virginia this weekend.

I know April's my friend, but I still get the sense Miwa doesn't quite feel welcome into the family yet. Raph isn't helping, but still.

Okay! Miwa it is!

I walked over to the living room. Leo was watching Space Heroes Next Generation (yeah, he was really excited about the new series), and Raph and Miwa were competing on Pac-Man. I came up behind them just as Raph lost. "Hey, Miwa, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miwa turned and smiled. "Sure."

"Um...in private?"

"Oh. Yeah. Alright."

We both went over to her room, and she sat on the bed. "What's up, Kit?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well...you see, the wedding's coming up...and you're one of my best friends, so..." I looked at her seriously. "Miwa, could you be my maid of honor?"

Miwa blinked in surprise. "Me?"

I nodded.

"Kit, you're supposed to choose the person you trust the most for that."

"I know."

"And you're choosing Shredder's daughter, leader of the foot clan, KARAI to be your maid of honor at your wedding to a turtle."

I shook my head. "No I'm choosing Splinter's daughter, master Kunoichi, Miwa to be my maid of honor. Would you please?"

She sat there in shock for a minute. After she'd thought it over she smiled at me. "Yes. Thank you."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I tried, _desperately _hurting my brain to remember what was on that list. What was I supposed to do now? Um...I think it starts with a "b"...wait...I got this...um, best...man? That's it! Best man!

Who should I choose?

Donnie's already got his hands full with the reception. None of Heather's brothers are old enough. Kyle's only fifteen.

That gives me Leo and Raph.

Um...

I know!

I walked into the living room just as Space Heroes ended. I sat between my bros on the couch. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"Yeah. Okay I guess."

I nodded. "Good, good. Hey, Leo, could I ask you something?"

Leo looked at me. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Could you be one of the ushers at my wedding? You know, one of the guys who's really gentleman-y and greets the guests?"

Leo smiled. "Sure! I'd be happy to!"

Raph crossed his arms, and stood up. "I'm...gonna go to my room. No one comes in to bother me, got it?" He walked away before I could say anything.

I jumped to my feet. "Leo, you're gonna have to take a raincheck on this conversation. I gotta go talk to Raph."

"Alright."

I walked into Raph's room to see him punching the wall. _Hard. _I closed the door behind me. "Hey Raph."

He turned and glared at me. "I thought I said no one comes in to bother me. What do you want?"

"I don't get it! Why are you so mad now?!"

"Why do you think?!" He sat on his bed. "You have Donnie doing reception, and now Leo's an usher! What exactly am I?! Why do you keep leaving me out?!"

"Because I want you to be the best man."

"And then-wait, what?" He looked at me wide-eyed. "Could you repeat that?"

I sighed. "You stormed off before I could ask you." I took a deep breath. "Would you be the best man at my wedding, Raphael?"

Raph stared at me for what seemed like hours. When my question finally registered, he put a hand to his forehead. "You can't be serious...you gotta be joking, right? This is part of your little Dr. Prankenstein thing, right?...wait, you're serious?!"

"Dead serious, bro."

A smile broke out on my older brother's face. Then he did something he hadn't done in years.

He stood up, and hugged me.

"Thanks, little bro."


	18. Chapter 18

**Mikey decides on a wedding cake, and Leo takes Miwa out to a costume dance. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

I walked into Donnie's lab to see him working on his laptop. "Hey Donnie. What's up?"

He looked up. "Oh! Hey Mikey!"

"How's the reception coming?"

"Great! Check this out!"

I looked over his shoulder, and he pulled up a few pics. "Alright. We'll have the reception at the hall four blocks down from April's place. I've already arranged for a dj, punch, and desserts. All I need to know now is what you want your wedding cake to be, and we're all set!"

I blinked. "Wait. Doesn't that cost money?"

Donnie nodded. "I just want to help out with my little brother's wedding."

"Thanks, Donnie!" I said, hugging him. He smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, about the cake?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Okay...how many tiers?"

"Four."

"Okay. Bottom one's chocolate." _That's Leo's favorite._

"Next?"

"Next is strawberry shortcake." _For Raph._

"Then?"

"Tiramisu." _Donnie'll love it._

"Yum. Finally?"

I thought about it. Okay, what was a cake that both Heather and I liked? Um...

"How about...cheesecake! Half chocolate, half plain!"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

Leo's POV:

I sighed as I looked over the newspaper. Crime...boring ads...sports...costume dance...wait, what? I looked a little closer.

_Tonight at Brooklyn Pavilion, come in dressed as your favorite character, or make up your own!_

_Dance is from 21:00-23:30!_

_Bring your friends!_

I couldn't believe my eyes! A costume dance! And it's from...21:00 to 23:00? That's...9:00 to 11:30!

I ran over to the dojo where Master Splinter was training. He looked at me. "Ah, Leonardo. What do you need?"

I smiled. "Master Splinter, I found something in the paper." I handed him the costume dance description.

He read it over. "Interesting...and I am guessing you wish to take Miwa to this dance?"

"Hai sensei."

"No."

I looked up at him. "But...why?"

Splinter crossed his arms. "There will be several people there, which means you may be spotted. It is best for you to stay in the shadows."

"But that's my point, sensei!" I said. "The enemy would be expecting me to be in the shadows! What better place to hide than in plain view?"

Splinter turned around. "Hm...you have a point, but still..."

I got on my knees, clasped my hands together, and used my puppy-dog eyes. I hadn't pulled that face since the night we first went topside. He turned to face me, saw me, and sighed. "Very well. You may go, but not one minute past midnight, understand?"

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

Miwa's POV:

Leo smiled as we walked through the sewers. I crossed my arms. "Exactly why are we walking through the septic system at 8:45?"

"You'll see."

"And why did I have to dress in a kunoichi outfit?"

"You'll see."

"Stop saying that!"

I adjusted my maroon bandanna. I'll tell you what, it's a lot more comfortable than that face mask I used to wear.

We climbed up some random manhole to the surface. Leo grabbed my hand and helped me up. "We're here."

I looked around. "Brooklyn pavilion?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

He shook his head, and silently led me to the building. Man, it's just like two years ago. Stupid, but adorable.

We walked in, and I saw why he wanted me to come. It was a costume party. Finally something he could go to and show his face in public without people screaming. Music was playing, slow right now, and a few people were dancing.

A couple people moved away from us. Leo raised an eye ridge. "Why are they leaving?"

"Probably because they don't want to be near someone who can't dance." I said jokingly.

"Hey!"

"I meant me! I might be a master kunoichi, but I've never actually danced before." _Because Shredder would kill anyone who looked like they might be my friend._

Leo took my hand. "I'll teach you, then."

He guided my hand to his shoulder, then put his behind my back. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

After we danced for a little bit, an announcer stepped up with a microphone. "And now I'd like to announce the two winners for this year's dance!"

Leo looked at me curiously. "Winners?"

I nodded. "I've seen a couple of these before. They choose a boy and a girl who they think are the best dancers. Then those two have to kiss, regardless of if they're going out with someone else."

The announcer spoke up. "This year's male winner is...the ninja turtle with the swords!"

I nudged Leo. "He's talking about you."

Leo jolted. "But...I've never kissed anyone before!"

"So? Rules are rules! Get up there!"

Leo sighed and walked up to the announcer.

"So, what's your name?"

"Um...Leonardo."

The announcer nodded. "Alright. And the female winner for this year is..."

I waited for the announcer to call up that one pop-diva in the corner. She looked so stupidly perfect that the announcer guy was bound to choose her.

"The girl ninja with the maroon mask!"

Wait, me? I walked up. The announcer held out the microphone. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Miwa."

"Okay then, Miwa! Now, everyone knows what comes next!"

The entire crowd started chanting "KISS!"

Leo looked at me and turned scarlet. I put my hands on my hips. "Aw, stop being such a sissy, Leo."

"But...you sure about this, Miwa?"

"Relax. It's just a dance."

"Alright, then..."

He put his arms behind me. Man, he is nervous about this! I gave him my signature smirk, and leaned forward with my eyes closed.

I felt his soft lips touch mine. He seemed really tense about the whole thing. I wonder why?

Wait. Wait a second. He said that he's never kissed a girl before.

That's why he's so nervous.

This was his _first _kiss.

Mine, too, but I've been trained not to be nervous about small things.

But is this small?

He pulled back, blushing madly. The crowd cheered. I felt just a little bit guilty. What had I just taken from him?

* * *

I sat on the bench as Leo went to get himself a Pepsi. The tension of that moment had somewhat worn off. He'd offered me a soda, but I declined. I don't know if I've told you this, but I _hate _Pepsi. Coke is fine, but I can't stand Pepsi, and since they didn't have any Coke, I decided to go with water.

Leo came back, smiling. He sat next to me. "Hey, Miwa!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just had three cups of Pepsi. Man that stuff's good!"

I looked at him questioningly. That's a little strange for Leo to just blurt out. He put his arm around my shoulders and leaned closer to me.

"You're really pretty, Miwa."

Huh? "Thanks."

He nuzzled my neck a bit. What the heck? Something's not right. I frowned. "Leonardo."

"Yeah?"

I caught a whiff of his breath. _Alcohol. _I glared. "What have you been drinking?!"

"Wha-? Oh, Pepsi. Really good stuff."

I stood up. "Wait here." I went over to the cooler pump and poured a cup. I sniffed it. _Rum! It's been spiked! _I dumped the cup in the trash, grabbed Leo, and started dragging him away. "Come on, Leo, come with me."

"But I wanna stay here with you!" His speech was a little slurred.

"Leo."

"I don't wanna leave yet!"

I growled. "Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci Hamato!"

He paled. I remembered what he had said about father when he called them by their full names. I maintained my firm stance. "We are going home. NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

* * *

I brought Leo home, him dizzily leaning on my shoulder. The rum was staring to wear off. I talked softly. "Leo, you can go to bed now, alright?"

"...kay."

"LEO!"

He cringed as Raph shouted and ran over. He glared at me then looked at his brother worriedly. "Leo, dude what happened to you?!"

"Shh...my head hurts..." Leo whispered. "I'm gonna go lay down..." He shakily walked off to his room.

Raph grabbed my shirt. "What. Happened." He said through clenched teeth.

I glared back at him. "Let me go and I'll tell you!"

He shoved me back and crossed his arms. "Explain."

"Leo took me out to a costume dance, and then he had three cups of Pepsi. Someone spiked the soda with rum."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, well how come you didn't get drunk?!"

"I didn't drink any."

He clenched his fists in fury. "YOU KNEW IT WAS IN THERE, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"NO I DIDN'T! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HATE PEPSI!" I stormed off, leaving before the hothead could say another word.

Ugh! Why does he have to be so difficult?!


	19. Chapter 19

**Now Heather and Mikey have to get wedding rings. Please review!**

Heather's POV:

Okay. We've got Uncle/Fr. Jin as the priest. We've got Jerry who's going to walk me up the isle to give me away. We've got Raph as best man. We've got Miwa as maid of honor. We have Leo as an usher. We have April as a bridal attendant. We have Donnie working on the reception. Now we get down to the nitty-gritty details.

We need a bouquet (Obviously that'll be last so the flowers are fresh), plans for our honeymoon, and rings.

I'll get to work on that.

* * *

I saw my fiance sleeping on the couch. Normally, I'd use that as a golden opportunity to give him a good ticklepounce. But, for right now, I'd rather have him asleep.

I pulled a sewing tape measure out of my pocket, and measured his ring/pinkie finger.

Size...21? He's got big hands...

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my T-phone.

*click-click-click-click-click-click-click*

*brrring! brrring!*

"Yeallo?"

I smiled. "Hey, Frank, it's Kit."

"Hey Kit! Whatcha need?"

"Um, have you heard the news?"

"What news? Do you mean that guy who cursed in the middle of a tv interview? Yep."

"No. _My _news."

"No. What?"

"I'm getting married!"

"What?! No way!"

"Way."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni Hamato."

"Whoa. Long name."

"Yep. So, could I ask a favor?"

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Well..."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

Heather was driving the Shellraiser who-knows-where. "Um...Kit? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said for the thousandth time.

I groaned. "You gotta stop saying that."

"Hey, you can wait. If it means we don't have to pay full price, it's worth the drive."

I rolled my eyes and put my head on my hand. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

Heather parked the Shellraiser. "Yep. We're here."

I looked out the window. "Frank's Jewelry Shop? Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

"Ugh..."

I turned on my T-watch, and we got out of the Shellraiser and walked in.

A guy behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Hey Kit! This your fiance?"

Heather nodded. "Yep. And the three of us need to talk in private."

"Oh, of course. Come on."

We followed him behind the counter and up the stairs. The guy held out his hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Frank Joseph. You?"

I shook his hand. "Hamato Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey."

Heather nodded. "Yep. So, Frank, You ready for that shock I told you about?"

"Sure! Hit me with your best shot!"

Heather grabbed my arm, and before I could protest, switched off my T-watch. Frank's eyes widened, and I sighed. "Kit..."

Frank stared at her. "You're marrying a-"

"DO NOT say the M word."

"M word?"

"Monstrosity."

"I wasn't going to! I was about to say a turtle mutant!"

I crossed my arms. "Difference being...?"

Frank smiled. "Difference being I have a friend that's a mutant. There was this pigeon guy I met named Pete. Yeah, he helps me a bit with deliveries."

My eyes widened. "You know Pete?!"

"You know him?"

"Yep. He helped us a bit with finding April's dad."

"Oh."

Frank looked at Heather. "So, what size did you say he was?"

"21."

"Got it. And you?"

"7."

"What gems you want on them?"

Heather looked at me. "Mike, you get to choose mine, and I get to choose yours."

I blinked.

"Wedding rings."

"Oh." I thought about it. What should I get for Heather? What would be perfect for my amber-eyed girl? Wait a sec! I know! "For Kit's, how about a heart-shaped topaz?"

Frank wrote it down. "...got it."

"And for Mikey's," Heather said. "Brilliant-cut blue topaz."

As the man scribbled the words, I tilted my head. "Blue topaz?"

Frank nodded. "Yep. Didn't you know topaz comes in two colors? First is amber orange, second is sky blue."

"No, sir, I didn't."

* * *

We got back to the lair a bit late. I didn't know it, but we'd driven all the way to Harrisburg, PA!

As the two of us settled down on the couch, ready to watch a redbox movie Heather had gotten, I looked at my fiance. "Hey, Kit, why'd you choose blue topaz?"

She smiled at me. "It matches your eyes." She kissed my cheek, and leaned her head on my plastron. "So, you ready for the surprise movie?"

"What is it?"

"My Big Fat Greek Wedding!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. She frowned. "What? It's funny, trust me."

"Example?"

"The dad's cure-all for everything from cuts to boils to acne to broken bones is to spray Windex on it."

"Sound good!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! I finally have more reviews on book 2 than book 1! Now, as for this chapter, Ice Wolf shows his face. Please review!**

Raph's POV:

I sighed as I sat on the rooftop. Why am I the only one that sees Miwa as a threat? Even Donnie's under her spell now! And I thought _he _was the smart one.

I frowned. I haven't seen a good reason for her not to turn on us. She could just be acting as a spy.

"Hey."

I turned around. Miwa was standing there. I looked away. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Yeah, well, if you're here to convince me you've changed, forget it."

"I'm not."

She sat down next to me. I frowned and stared at my hands. "Yeah, well then what are you here for?"

"To apologize."

I blinked. "What?"

Miwa sighed. "I know I shouldn't have shouted at you the other night. You were just trying to protect your brother. I'm sorry. I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I'm not asking for you to trust me. I'm telling you what's on my mind."

I was silent. Her, seeing that I wasn't going to say anything, stood up. "I'm going out on patrol. Wanna join me? Y'know, to make sure I'm not associating with the foot or whatever?"

I nodded. "Good reason. Just gimme a minute to get my sais."

"Already got 'em."

She handed me my weapons. I raised an eye ridge. "You brought them with you?"

"In case you said yes."

"And if I had said no?"

"I would've dropped them back off at the lair."

I gotta admit. I may not trust her, but she is smart.

I stood up, and we started our patrol, unaware that we were being watched.

* * *

Miwa's POV:

I meant what I said. I'm not trying to gain his trust. I'm just trying to make sure we aren't yelling at every corner. Is that so much to ask?

We ran along the rooftops almost silently. I say almost, because Raph still hasn't figured out how to silence his breathing. His footfalls are important, but even the tiniest sound can alert the enemy.

Speaking of which, I thought I heard something. I held up my hand for the turtle to stop, and he looked at me suspiciously. I listened.

Someone was in the shadows.

I may not have been in the foot for two years, but I still know Shredder's training. I looked around warily. "COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He had a large scar running down his right cheek. He smirked. "Well, well, well. What's a pretty girl like you doing out?"

I pulled out my Katana, and Raph his sais. The man laughed. "Say, aren't you Heather and Michelangelo's best man and maid of honor? How fitting that I should meet you both out here!"

Raph glared. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am known by many names. The one you would recognize is Ice Wolf."

I saw fire in Raph's eyes. "You're the one that sent Kit that note, and nearly killed my little brother!"

"Very good, Raphael!" Ice Wolf clapped his hands. "You actually remembered my name!"

I scowled. "What do you want?!"

Ice Wolf started pacing in circles around us, like a hawk circling prey. "Oh, not much. I just want to make the Jades miserable." He stopped and pointed to his scar. "Because Brian Jade did this to me. Now, I think revenge is in order, don't you?" He pulled out a pair of twin scimitars. "Starting with the two of yours' lives."

Raph and I took our positions. Raph whispered to me. "Any weaknesses you can detect?"

I watched Ice Wolf as he walked closer with that maniacal smile on his face. His pace was slightly off. "Weak in his left leg."

"Got it."

Ice Wolf charged, but Raph and I were ready. He hit the deranged man in the leg, and Ice Wolf smirked. "Well played, Raphael. But I'm stronger than that." He hit him upside the head with the hilt, and sent him to the ground. He positioned the curved blade over the turtle.

I gave a battle cry and jumped in front of him, taking the hit on my Katana. "You will NOT hurt Raphael!"

Ice Wolf staggered back in surprise. "Well, what do you know? Oroku Karai, daughter of The Shredder. He wants you dead, you know."

"My...name...is...Hamato...MIWA!"

The two of us fought fiercely, all the while Ice Wolf having that eerie grin on his face. Meanwhile, Raph got to his feet, and came to join me.

He used a technique I've only seen him do once. He twisted the scimitars away with one sai, and flipped the man with the other.

Ice Wolf groaned as he fell to the ground. I pointed my Katana at him. "Leave."

He stood up, and laughed. "Oh, this isn't over, Karai. Not by a longshot."

"MY NAME IS MIWA!"

"Is it? You were raised as Karai, trained as Karai, and left as Karai. You. Are. Oroku. Karai."

I was about to charge forward after him and run him through, when Raph grabbed my hand. "Don't. It's what he wants. When you're filled with rage, you're blind, and he knows that. He wants to kill you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

As we turned around, I heard a small *click*. I spun around.

Ice Wolf had a gun.

And it was aimed at Raph.

Without a second to think, I shoved the turtle to the ground, just as the gun fired.

The world went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ice Wolf's real name is revealed, and Leo makes a confession. Please review!**

Raph's POV:

Time seemed to freeze right then. Miwa shoved me, I heard a gunshot, and she slumped on the ground. I looked up to see Ice Wolf run away, a pistol in his hands. I didn't have time to chase down idiots, however.

I looked at Miwa. The gun wound was in her side, and blood was flowing a bit too freely. "Oh no...Miwa! Wake up!" I shook her shoulders, but the shock of the bullet must've knocked her cold.

I picked her up bridal style and ran across the rooftops back towards home.

As I sped along, a thought occurred to me.

_She knew._

My eyes widened. She knew Ice Wolf had a gun. She probably heard him load it. It wasn't even pointed at her.

It was pointed at me.

And, despite our little conflict, she chose my life over hers.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

Raph burst into my lab. "DONATELLO!"

I glanced up. "What is it Ra-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"We had a run-in with a crazy lunatic, and Miwa got shot!"

I took the unconscious teen from him and set her on the table. I inspected her injury, and gave a sigh of relief. "Good news and bad news. The good news is her internal organs are untouched. The bad news is she'll be stuck in bed a few days. She's lost quite a bit of blood here."

Raph looked at me worriedly. "You're saying she's gonna be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

I looked at him confusedly. "What's with the change of heart, Raph?"

My older brother sighed. "The bullet she took...was meant for me. She shoved me out of the way."

My eyes widened.

Just then, Mikey and Leo burst in. "We saw drops of blood on the ground! What happened?!" They looked at Miwa, and gasped.

I began cleaning out and stitching up the gun wound as Raph explained what happened. Mikey froze when he mentioned Ice Wolf.

"Dude, wait. Did you say Ice Wolf?"

"Yeah."

Mikey clenched his fists. "That's the guy that almost killed my fiance! What did he look like?"

"Well, he looked Japanese, but he had white hair. And he had a scar that ran down his face that he said was given to him by a guy named Brian Jade."

The youngest turtle's eyes went wide as saucers, then narrowed. He turned to me. "Hey, Donnie, I'm a little rusty in my Japanese. Translate Ice Wolf for me."

I looked up. "Kori Okami. Why?"

"Thought so."

He stormed out of the room, looking furious.

* * *

Leo's POV:

Donnie finished up, and looked at me and Raph. "Leo, why don't you stay here with Miwa? Raph and I'll go tell Master Splinter what happened." He grabbed my hotheaded brother's arm and pulled him away.

I sat on the bed and looked at Miwa. I sighed. "Miwa, I..." I looked down at my hands. "Look, I know I'm not the best guy in the world. I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm just a turtle with a pair of swords who tries to look cool."

I closed my eyes. "I'm talking to you right now because I really want to tell you something, even though you can't hear me. I'm too much of a coward to tell you what I really feel. You...you mean the world to me. That's why I spazzed out when we had to kiss at the dance. I really like you. Actually...I think I'm in love.

"I know it's stupid. Why would anyone go for someone like me? Especially a perfect girl like you. The way you smile...the way you're always in the middle of things, giving it your all...the way you're not afraid to speak your mind...that's what I like about you. You're really special."

I stood up to leave. As I got to the door, I paused. I looked back. "Get well soon, Miwa."

I could've sworn I saw her eyes flutter as I shut the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you guys have been waiting for this! Just so you know, when she says "baka kame" that means "idiot turtle", and "sakura" is a pink cherry blossom. Please review!**

Miwa's POV:

Donnie came into the room sometime the next morning. He smiled. "Oh, good, you're awake." He pulled up my shirt just a little to inspect my shot. "And it looks like it's going to heal nicely."

I nodded. "Yeah. Now, since you're here, do you mind getting me some breakfast?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

He darted out of the room, leaving me waiting. As I sat there in bed, I mulled over what I had heard last night.

Leo loves me?

Looking back, it _was _kinda obvious. The way he reacted when I'd called him adorable that night we fought on the roof. The way he stupidly trusted me, even when it was obvious I was against him...

But he's right. It can't work, can it? I mean, I'm human and he's a turtle. But Heather and Mikey seem to get along fine.

Do I feel the same way towards Leo?

The door opened, and I crossed my arms. "Took you long enough Don-"

But I stopped. It wasn't Donnie carrying the plate. It was Leo. He smiled. "Hey, Miwa."

"Hey..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He sat next to me, and handed me the plate. "I got you an apple cinnamon roll. Your favorite."

"Thanks."

I bit into it. "Wow. This is good. Did you make it?"

Leo chuckled. "I wish. I'm a failure in the kitchen. Mikey made it for you."

"Tell him he should open a restaurant."

He laughed. I smiled at him. "Hey, you want the rest? I'm not that hungry." I said, offering him the other half.

"No, you should have it. You need your strength."

"For what? Sitting around for the next couple of days as a gunshot heals?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what if I don't want to sit around?"

"Then I'll stay here and make sure you do."

I raised an eyebrow, and he stared at his hands. "Sorry...I'm just a little stressed. I mean, I get worried about you, y'know."

I smirked. "Hey, Leo, look at me."

He turned and faced me. I looked into those sapphire eyes of his. "Y'know, you worry me too."

"I-I do?"

"Yep. Remember when you got drunk on rum?"

He shuddered. "Yeah. It was kinda fuzzy for awhile."

"I literally had to drag you home. I had to shout your full name to get you to come with me, too."

"You remembered my name?!"

"Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci Hamato, right?"

"Uh-huh...how did you remember all of that?"

I shrugged. "Stress of the moment, I guess."

Leo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry..."

"Not your fault. Probably one of those dumb sixteen-year-olds who likes getting drunk."

He fidgeted with his hands. "Yeah...maybe...um, Miwa?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...I gotta tell you something...but..."

"But what?"

"Um...you...uh...Well, I...I mean, we...um...I...wanna say that I-I..."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me, you dumb turtle." I said, before leaning forward and touching my lips to his.

Leo stiffened in shock, his eyes white circles. Slowly, gradually, he relaxed. I felt his hand behind my head, and he pulled me closer.

I've decided that I _do _feel the same way towards him.

When I pulled away, he looked at me with surprise. "M-Miwa, I-I-I..."

I smiled. "Love ya too, _baka kame."_

He blinked. "H-how long have you known?"

"That you're a _baka? _Since I've met you."

"Hey!"

"That you loved me? Last night."

He paled. "You _were _awake?"

"Yep."

"A-and you heard everything?"

"Every last word." I leaned on his shoulder. "And for the record, _I_ think you're cool."

He blushed, but wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him. "So, it's official?"

"What's official?"

"Are we a couple yet?"

He sighed.

_"Hai, sakura."_

I smiled and closed my eyes. _"Sakura..._I like it. I've always liked that flower."

"Me too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Mikey and Heather decide to go after Kori Okami. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

I was livid. That's not something I normally am, but I couldn't help myself right now. Not even Dr. Prankenstein dared to appear, I was so mad. Why?

Kori Okami.

First, he kills Heather's dad. Then he sets the picnic area on fire, almost killing my fiance and her cousin. And now he pulled a gun on my bro and sis! He's gone _way _too far.

Heather walked into my room. "Hey, Mike!"

"...Hey."

"Whoa, what's got you so upset?"

I crossed my arms. "I figured out who Ice Wolf is."

"And?"

"Kori Okami."

Heather paled. "Y-you mean..."

"Yep. He's the one behind the fire, and now he shot Miwa."

She gasped. "He did WHAT?!"

"She's fine. She'll just be on bed rest for a couple of days." I clenched my fists. "What is wrong with that guy?! He's trying to ruin everything I love!"

Heather sat next to me. "It's not because of you. It's because of me."

"Huh?"

"I'm a Jade. If I wasn't, we wouldn't have problems with Okami." She sighed. "Five years ago, when I was turning 13, my dad decided to take me to my first baseball game. On the way home, we passed Okami on the street. He was drunk. He saw us, and pulled out a knife.

"My dad had a habit of always carrying a combat knife with him. As Okami went for me, dad jumped in front of me and cut Okami's cheek, and gave him a scar. That's what started that vendetta against my family.

"Okami came back two years later. Dad and I were walking home from GameStop with some Skylanders. He'd gotten me this one named Sprocket. Okami came out of nowhere, and, determined to make dad suffer, pointed the gun at me. Dad pushed me out of the way and was shot through the heart." Tears fell freely down her face. "I HATE that guy! HE'S CONSTANTLY RUINING MY LIFE!"

I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders. "Shh...It's gonna be okay..."

Heather looked up at me sadly. "Why does h-he hate me? W-what did I ever do to him?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kit. He's just a deranged lunatic. It's not your fault."

"But...If I'd been shot, dad wouldn't have...my siblings would still have a father..."

I shook my head. "Don't think like that. If you'd been shot, I'd have never met you, we wouldn't be getting married, Miwa would still be Karai, and your siblings would've lost their mom to the Kraang."

She was silent. I sighed. "Kit...Heather...you know I love you, right?"

She nodded.

I put my hand underneath her chin and looked her in the eye. "I never ever want you to think any of this is your fault. Because it's not. I want you to remember something. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what happens." I leaned forward, eyes closed, and kissed my fiance.

* * *

Heather's POV:

Later that night, Mikey and I went out alone. Not for the usual patrol, not for our wedding plans, not for a date, not even for an errand.

We were hunting.

Mikey had told me that he wanted to find Okami and bring him to justice. Personally, I wanted Okami dead. But I'm a better person than that. Mikey and I had a different plan for that nutjob. We would find him, give him the beat-down he deserves, and turn him in to the police.

We didn't know where to look, so we devised a plan to find him. We'd ask the Purple Dragons what they knew.

We stopped in front of their hideout, and Mikey turned on his T-watch. He knocked on the door. Sid answered, and, surprisingly, gave a smile. "Hey! It's dat undercova cop! 'Sup, Greg?"

I looked at him curiosly. He smiled. "Yep. Greg Cipes is pals with the Dragons." He turned back to the burly man. "May I introduce my fiance, Heather Jade?"

I waved. Sid looked at me suspiciously. "Hey. Now, whaddya need us for?"

Mikey crossed his arms. "I'll tell you, but the two of us need to come in. We can't exactly talk about it out in the open."

"Get in."

My fiance grabbed my hand and led me in. I was a little nervous around these guys. I mean, they're full blown gangsters. "Mike!" I whispered.

"Chill dudette. Just let Dr. Policenstein do the talking."

We sat down at a table, as did Fong and Sid. Fong grinned. "Hey, Greg! We heard ya gave Ferdona a real good beat-down!"

"Yep. He was such a wimp when I found him."

"So, whatcha need now?"

"I'm looking for another man, this one way more dangerous than that Draik guy. You ever heard of Kori Okami?"

They shook their heads. "Nope." Sid said. "Why are ya lookin' for him?"

Mikey clenched his fists. "He's been hunting down my fiance and her family."

I spoke up. "He goes by a lot of different names, so I'll give you a description. He looks Japanese, has white hair and black eyes, and has a long scar right-" I traced my right cheek. "Here."

Fong nodded. "Yep. Dat's Coyote, alright. I'll tell ya where we last saw dat losa, for a price."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "How much?"

"Let's say...a hundred."

He pulled a hundred-dollar-bill out of his wallet and set it on the table. "There. Now, where did you see him?"

"Old warehouse on forty-second. He hangs out dere a lot."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

We stood on Loyd's Warehouse, looking for any sign of Okami. Heather crossed her arms. "I think the Dragons juiced us."

I shook my head. "Nah. They're telling the truth. Me being an 'undercover cop' makes sure of that, because I could turn them in any time."

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"You could stand to mention it more."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I pulled out my nunchucks and narrowed my eyes. "Okami..."

Sure enough, a white-haired Japanese guy with a scar stepped out of the shadows. "What do you know? Heather Jade and Michelangelo Hamato."

"Last names first, bozo."

Heather pulled her spear from behind her back. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Okami."

"As have I, my little amber-eyed friend." Okami said, smirking maniacally.

I growled. "You will not touch my Heather." I said, twirling my nunchucks.

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear?"

"Bring it, Wolf-boy."


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the battle you've all been waiting for! Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I was about to jump forward and start fighting Okami, when Mikey held up his hand. "No Heather. This is my fight."

"But he killed my dad!"

"All the more reason for you to stay back. You can't think straight."

Okami smirked. "Yes. Wouldn't want miss Jade killed. Then she wouldn't suffer."

Mikey charged forward, twirling his nunchucks dangerously. "BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

Raph's POV:

I looked around for Mikey and Heather. I couldn't find them anywhere.

Heather's room?

Nope.

Mikey's room?

Nope.

Kitchen?

Nada.

Dojo?

No.

Living room?

Zip.

I frowned. Where could they be? I searched Mikey's room one more time, until I found a note on his nightstand.

_OPERATION BEAT-DOWN_

_1: Find Purple Dragons as undercover cop Greg Cipes_

_2: Make them tell us where Okami is (easy because I have their trust)_

_3: Find Okami_

_4: Give him a beat-down_

_5: Turn him in to the cops_

My eyes widened. "GUYS!"

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I fought against Okami with every fiber in me. He was _not_ going to make my Heather suffer! I threw a jab at him, which he nimbly dodged and countered with a swipe of his own. This guy might be crazy, but he's a good fighter.

I swung one of my nunchucks around his scimitar blade and pulled it away from him. It skidded across the roof and fell to the streets below.

Okami grinned. "You fight well, Michelangelo. Why don't we even the odds a little bit?" Before I could react, he snatched my nunchucks and threw them off the building.

The two of us stood there, anticipating the other's next move, one blade, one pair of nunchucks. Okami laughed and charged forward.

I immediately went into a defensive position.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

We all switched our T-watches on, and I stepped forward. "Alright, guys, just let me do the talking."

I knocked on the Purple Dragons' door. Fong answered. "Who are ya, and whaddya want?"

I smiled politely. "Hi. I'm Rob Paulsen, and these are my friends Jason Biggs-" I gestured to Leo, "and Sean Astin." I gestured to Raph.

"Yeah, so? Whaddya want?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours. A Mr. Greg Cipes?"

Fong nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Cipes. Good guy. Undercova cop. Gave Draik Ferdona a good beat-down fo' us. Why ya need him?"

"We heard he came here with his fiance to look for a man."

"Yeah, Coyote. He called him, like, Okami or somethin'. I'll tell you where they went...for a price."

Raph glared. "How about a knuckle sandwich? That do it for you?"

I held up my hand. "Quiet, meathead." I looked back at Fong. "How much are you charging?"

"A hundred."

"Done."

I pulled a hundred out of my pocket. Leo stared. "Dude, where did you get that?"

I smiled. "I have my ways."

* * *

Heather's POV:

I watched my fiance fight Okami. I wish I could help, but right now, I'd just get in the way. Instead I paid attention to their moves.

Whoa...I haven't seen Mikey this mad since that gang guy slapped me.

I watched, in particular, Okami's style. I know I've seen it before.

Where...

...LEO!

"MIKE! HE'S USING KENJUTSU!"

"Got it!"

Mikey narrowed his eyes and started doing a form I've never seen. I heard him mutter a few words as he did it. "Kick...twist...and...sweep the leg!" He spun around, kicking Okami's feet out from under him. The other scimitar fell off the building and into the nearby river. Mikey pinned him to the ground and smirked. "The Death Dragon!"

Okami laughed. "You really thought it would be that easy, Michelangelo? Pathetic!" He brought his legs up and kicked the orange-clad terrapin off the edge.

I screamed. "MICHELANGELO!"

I jumped down to the ground and got to the river's edge. There was no trace of my fiance. "Mike! Where are you?! MIKE!"

Something bobbed to the surface. I gasped.

It was an orange bandanna.

"Like I said," Okami taunted. "Pathetic."

I spun around, my spear unsheathed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran for Okami. "YOU MONSTER!" I screamed. "YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! FIRST MY FATHER-" I slashed his shoulder, "THEN MY ENGAGEMENT ANNOUNCEMENT-" A gash on his arm, "ALMOST MY BEST MAN AND MAID OF HONOR-" A mark on his previously unblemished cheek, "AND NOW YOU KILLED MICHELANGELO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Okami laughed and jumped away, next to the water. "Yes! That's the fighting spirit I've been waiting to see!"

"OH YOU'LL SEE FIGHTING SPIRIT, ALL RIGHT!"

I rushed forward, aiming my spear tip for the center of his chest, only for him to grab it by the point and throw it out of reach. He grinned evilly. "Well, with you gone, I'd say my vendetta is over." He pulled a silver pistol out of his pocket. "Say goodbye, Heather Jade."

Suddenly, a kusarigama chain swung out of the water and wrapped itself around Okami's arms, forcing him to drop the gun into the river.

"You think you can stand up to my HOT NUNCHUCK FURY, eh, Okami?!"

I smiled. "MIKE!"

Mikey was swimming in the water, his bandanna gone. He tugged, and Okami fell to the ground.

Mikey swam ashore, hit a pressure point on Okami's temple, knocking him out, and tied him up. "That'll hold him."

"MICHELANGELO!"

He looked up just as I tackled him in a fierce hug. We fell to the ground, me on top of his plastron. He looked at me surprisedly. "Kit?"

I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. "I-I thought you were dead! You were down there for five minutes!"

"Pshht. That was nothing. I can go under for over thirty. One of the perks of being a turtle."

I looked up at him. I still can't believe he's actually alive! I leaned forward and kissed him passionately, some of my tears falling onto his cheeks. I'm just so happy...

"Guys?!"

We parted and looked to see the other three turtles staring at us. Leo turned to the unconscious Okami and glared. "So, this is the bozo that shot my girlfriend?"

Everyone, even Raph and Donnie, stared at him with white circles for eyes. "GIRLFRIEND?!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Six months after the previous chapter, it's the grand finale: Heather and Mikey's wedding day! Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Do I look okay? Is there anything out of place or-"

"Hey, relax." April said. "You look fine."

"You sure? I mean, I want to look perfect when I go up there and-"

Miwa sighed. "Kit, April's right. You look great."

I looked over myself one more time. My wedding dress was beautiful, specially designed by Donnie. My hair was covered in a white veil, and I'd put on just a touch of makeup on my face. The diamond turtle pendant Mikey had given to me all those years ago hung around my neck. Miwa and April were right. I did look great.

I heard my little brother Jason singing the wedding theme in the corner of the room- with his own words.

_"Here comes the bride!_

_Fair, fat, and wide!_

_Here comes the groom_

_As skinny as a broom!_

_Here comes the usher!_

_The old toilet flusher!"_

The three of us laughed at the mental image of Leo as a toilet flusher.

Suddenly, I heard an organ start playing. Miwa put a hand on my shoulder. "That's your cue."

I grabbed my bridal bouquet and walked up to the door where my cousin Jerry was waiting. He smiled at me. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He opened the door, and I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing!_

As I walked up the isle, I saw my family on one side, and Splinter, Donnie, and Professor Kirby on the other. Heh, Mikey's side looks a bit empty, but what can you do?

I looked directly up the isle to see Mikey standing in a tuxedo, smiling, and for once not wearing his bandanna.

Jerry let me go as I came up beside my fiance, and left to take his seat.

Fr. Jin stood in front of us, and began to speak.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Heather Jade and Hamato Michelangelo, I welcome you all to this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate, and support the covenant these two people, Heather and Michelangelo, are going to make, and share in the joy that Heather and Michelangelo experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and gotten them to the place where they now stand."

He turned to look at Mikey.

"Michelangelo, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill."

Mikey turned and looked at me, his sky blue eyes bright. He smiled and winked at me before he spoke.

"Today, in the presence of God, family, and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help, I promise to provide, protect, respect, and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me, and I will cherish you all my life."

My uncle then turned to look at me.

"Heather, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, support, love, understanding, and encouragement. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill."

I took a deep breath, and turned back to Mikey. He gave a barely noticeable nod, as if to say: _Go on, you can do it! I'm right here with you!_

"Today, in the presence of God, family, and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to submit, respect, support, and encourage you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me, and I will cherish you all my life."

We both turned back to Fr. Jin, and he read from a Bible.

"In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13.

_"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."_

He looked at Mikey.

"Michelangelo, Genesis 2:22 says, 'The Lord God made a woman from the rib He had taken out of the man, and He brought her to the man.'" If Mikey was puzzled, he sure hid it well. "The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for unconditional love, support, and comfort. You must always hold her very close to your heart."

Mikey looked back at me.

"You are the one God has specially handpicked to be my beloved wife. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to God's instructions, I pledge to leave my father, and cleave with you in every aspect of life. After the Lord, you will have the first place in my heart, 'til I breathe my last."

Fr. Jin looked at me.

"Heather, in Genesis 2:18, the Lord God said, 'It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.' The man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for unconditional love, support, and comfort. You must be a true helpmate to him at all times, helping him with every burden of life."

I gathered all my courage and spoke to Mikey.

"You are the one God has specially handpicked to be my beloved husband. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to God's instructions, I promise to leave my mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. I will not only stand by you in every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. After the Lord, you will have first place in my heart, 'til I breathe my last."

My uncle smiled at us and continued.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent."

Mikey smiled and grabbed my right hand. I swear, my heart was going as fast as a bullet train!

"Do you, Michelangelo, take Heather Jade to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Heather, take Hamato Michelangelo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Oh. My. Gosh. "I do."

Fr. Jin paused for a moment, then continued.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Heather and Michelangelo exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

Raph walked up with two black velvet boxes, and handed the smaller one to Fr. Jin. The priest opened the box, took out the ring, and handed it to Mikey.

"Michelangelo, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me. _With this ring I thee wed."_

"With this ring I thee wed."

_"I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."_

"I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."

_"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."_

"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."

He slipped the ring on my finger, offering a soft smile.

Raph handed the other box to Fr. Jin. My uncle did the same as he did with the last one, taking out the ring and handing it to me.

"Heather, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me. _With this ring I thee wed."_

I took a sharp breath. _Oh, gosh, can I do this? _All my doubts were washed away as Mikey gave my hand a light, yet comforting squeeze. "With this ring I thee wed."

_"I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."_

"I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."

_"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."_

"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."

I put the ring on Mikey's third finger. Fr. Jin smiled.

"Heather and Michelangelo, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Mikey beamed and pulled me to him, our lips pressed together passionately.

My uncle raised his voice louder. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hamato!"

* * *

Mikey and I rode in the limo (Professor Kirby rented it for us, bless him) over to the reception. I smiled. "So, Mike, what's the menu for the reception?"

"Well, there's the wedding cake, with chocolate on the bottom tier, strawberry shortcake for the second tier, tiramisu for the third tier, and the top, that's for us. Cheesecake split half chocolate and half plain!"

"My favorite! ...but you knew that."

"Then we've got a bunch of mixed desserts that April insisted on buying. Like cookies and doughnuts and scones. We've got punch, soda, and then dessert wine for the adults. And then, of course, what meal would be complete without pizza?"

I laughed. "You and your pizza."

Mikey put his hands behind his head. "You bet! Oh, and, you might wanna get your sleep tonight."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we're going to the airport at six for a week-long honeymoon in Paris!"

My eyes widened. "Really?! My dream vacation?"

He shook his head. "Not dream vacation anymore! Reality vacation!"

"Mike...I don't know what to say!"

Mikey smirked. "I know one word."

"What's that?"

"BOOYAKASHA!"

I giggled and hugged him.

I don't care what other people say. I married a mutant, and I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have done so!


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Okami's POV:

I ran as fast as I could from that prison. I knew there were police dogs on my tail, but that never stopped me before.

I saw my point of escape. A motorbike. Bingo.

I shoved a teenage boy holding pizza off the bike, jumped on, and zoomed down the road.

As I drove, I plotted.

I would kill Heather, and now that she was most likely married, those turtles too. Starting with Michelangelo.

Yes, revenge would be sweet.

Unfortunately, I had lost focus on the road while I thought. I struggled to regain control, but it was too late. I crashed into the white van parked on the side of the road.

The back door was busted, and a glowing black and teal canister fell out. It hit the ground and broke. The substance within covered me, and I was suddenly covered with a burning sensation.

I screamed in agony.

When the pain cleared, I felt different. I looked down at myself.

I was covered in white and gray fur. I had sharp claws for hands, and large fangs for teeth.

I had become a wolf mutant.

I grinned and gave a feral growl.

"Oh, yes. Revenge will be _very _sweet."

**So, does this book deserve a sequel? Please review!**


End file.
